Era of Emotions
by wrightersbloq
Summary: Takes place after duel destinies. A new attorney shows up at the agency. One with a mysterious past. What will happen when he starts working with the gang? Is he truly just a man with a past of misfortune? Or is the truth something darker? Contains spoilers for every game in the series. Disclaimer: Only the plot and my OCs are mine. All others belong to Capcom.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, I have returned with a new story. I apologize if any characters seem OOC, or if I get some things wrong, as I have only played DD and the crossover. I also apologize if I mess up on the mystery and court battles, as this is the first time I have written a story like this. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy "Ace Attorney: Era of Emotions".**

LINE BREAK

(AN: I will not be putting dates in, because I honestly don't get the point of that.)

 **9:05 PM**

 **Wright Anything Agency**

I was working late tonight, trying to finish the paperwork that comes with being a defense attorney, when there was a knock on the door. Normally, somebody couldn't hear a knock on the door from the office where I was working, but my super-sensitive ears picked the noise up just fine. I doubted that anyone else heard the knock, so I stood up and walked over to the door. When I opened it, there stood a tall guy wearing shades and a greyish trench coat, which obscured the rest of the guy.

"Hello, is there a man named Phoenix Wright here?" he asked, and I could hear undertones of anxiety in his voice. My analytical mind put the voice at about eighteen or so, about the same age as me. (AN: Thanks SkiesTheLimit for the info.)

"Yes, actually. Come in and I'll get him for you." I said. I moved out of the way to let him in, and then I turned around and led him to our "lobby". "Wait here." I said, and then I walked into Mr. Wright's office. He was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork of his own. He looked up when I walked in, then set his papers down.

"Need anything Athena?" He asked. I nodded.

"Somebody's here to see you." I said. He nodded and stood up. We both knew what this meant: another client. I led him back to the "lobby". Our gest was looking around at all the magic junk that Trucy left lying around. He had taken his shades off, and his eyes were startling. They were sky blue mixed with emerald green, with a gold ring around his pupil. I saw this when he looked at Mr. Wright as we came in. When he made eye contact with Mr. Wright, he gasped. I almost did too, because in that one moment I heard a medley of emotions. Confusion, sadness, surprise, and even slight anger. He recovered quickly, so quickly that I don't think Mr. Wright even noticed. The guy put his shades back on, and then cleared his throat.

"Mr. Wright, I presume?" he asked, and I could still hear a bunch of emotions in his voice. I was thinking about why he would be feeling all those emotions, and I didn't even realize that he was already having a conversation with Mr. Wright until he cleared his throat again. I focused back on what was happening. "I have something I would like to discuss with you, Mr. Wright." Then he looked at me. "Alone." I took the hint and walked out of the room. I went back to my office to finish my paperwork, but after seeing how much I had done already, I just decided to go to bed. Over the years, Mr. Wright had gotten enough money to renovate his work agency. He put in another floor with small apartments for all of his employees. I, Mr. Wright, Apollo, and Trucy all lived at the agency, and there was still room for a few people. I went up to my apartment, and crashed on the bed. I was almost asleep, when I heard two people walking in the hallway, quietly.

"Here is your apartment." Whispered a voice, which I recognized as Mr. Wright. "Get some sleep, I'll introduce you tomorrow."

"Thank you." Whispered the guy's voice. I then heard a door open and close, and one set of feet walking away. Everything was silent for a few minutes, and I fell asleep. Before I was fully asleep, however, I thought I heard crying coming from that guy's apartment.

LINE BREAK

I woke up the next morning feeling like something interesting was going to happen. Then I wondered why Mr. Wright gave that guy from last night a room. If he was just a client, he would have gone home. I shrugged as I got out of bed. Mr. Wright will probably tell me the situation at breakfast. Ever since we all started living in the agency, we have all been eating breakfast together. I got up, stretched, showered, and got dressed. Then I made my way downstairs. When I got there, I was greeted by the usual noise of conversation. When I walked into the room, I was greeted by Apollo, Trucy, and Mr. Wright. I got my breakfast and sat down at the table everyone was at. For a few minutes we were all talking and laughing, then the guy from last night walked in and everybody stopped. The guy was wearing his shades, a black tee shirt, dark blue sweat pants, and a red and black jacket. His hands were in his pockets. He stood in the doorway, waiting. Then, Mr. Wright stood up and walked over to him.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Quinton Page." He said. Then he looked at the question we were about to ask, and he smiled. "No." he said before any of us could ask. "He is not a client. Starting today, he is your new co-worker." We were all surprised by this news. I was the last person to join the agency, and that was almost a year ago. Our surprise was short-lived, because the man, Quinton, stepped into the room.

"Hello. Pleased to meet you." He said. One by one, we all introduced ourselves to him. When he got to know our names, we told him about what precisely we do, and a bit about each of us. By the time we were done, it was about 2:00 or so. The sun was covered by clouds, yet I noticed that he was still wearing his shades. I was about to voice a question, but Apollo beat me to it.

"Hey, Quinton, what's with the shades? The sun isn't even out." Quinton stopped what he was doing and turned to Apollo. Before he spoke, there was a slight hesitation, almost as if he was trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm nearsighted." He said at last. I frowned. I thought I heard something, but it must have been my imagination. "These are my glasses, they just happen to be one-way." I frowned even deeper, because now I was sure I heard it. For just a moment as he spoke, there was a tone of anxiety in his voice; like he didn't believe what he was saying was true. I was about to say something, but once again Apollo beat me to it.

"Gah!" he cried, and when I looked over at him, he was clutching his left hand (AN: I think it was his left hand.), right where his bracelet was. I knew what happened immediately, and so did everybody else it seemed, except for Quinton. He just looked at Apollo with confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Apollo rubbed his arm.

"My bracelet just got super tight. Can you repeat what you just said?" He asked suddenly, and though Quinton looked highly perplexed, he did as Apollo asked.

"I'm nearsighted, and these are my glasses, which happen to be one-way." He said again, and this time I could clearly hear the anxiety in his voice. Apollo nodded as he rubbed his arm again.

"Just as I thought." He said. Quinton looked on, completely confused now. "When you said 'I'm nearsighted' your mouth twitched, ever so slightly. When somebody lies to me, my bracelet gets real tight on my arm. When that happens, I can perceive the nervous habits that people have to find out exactly when they lied. So, why do you _really_ have shades?" Quinton lurched back a small bit at the accusing tone in Apollo's voice. Then he leaned forward.

"I told you, I'm nearsighted." He said again, and once more I could hear the anxiety, but this time I actually think I heard some… hope, yes that's it. I heard some hope in his voice. Mr. Wright suddenly stood up and took out a glowing green rock.

" **TAKE THAT!"**

"Quinton, this is called a Magatama stone. It allows me to see what's called psyche-locks, which are locks put on a person's heart. You currently have one psyche-lock, and that means that you are lying to us. Please, tell us the truth." Said Mr. Wright.

"I told you, I have a problem with my eyes." He growled, and this time I could hear anger in his voice as well as both anxiety and hope. _What on earth?_ Then I realized something.

"That's not what you told us." I said. "You said that you were nearsighted, not that you had eye problems." I felt rather good after exposing that particular contradiction. He opened his mouth to reply, but I interrupted him. "Plus, you didn't seem to have eye problems last night when you were looking around." He took a step towards me.

"Look here." He said as he got closer. "I don't care what you all think or feel or whatever. I personally think you should get your money back for those objects of yours. As for last night, as I said, I'm nearsighted, but these glasses tend to obscure things from time to time, and they're a pain to wear. Got that?" he was within arm's reach, and I decided to see if he was really telling the truth. Without a word, I reached out and plucked the shades right off his face. He looked startled for a moment, and I thought I saw a look of panic flash across his face. Then, he made eye contact with me, and I could clearly see the panic in his eyes. He stood still for a moment, before he made a sharp intake of breath. He stumbled back to the other end of the room, holding his hands to his eyes. He stood where he stopped, shaking. "P-please give my glasses back." He begged me, and I could actually _hear_ his heart beating so quickly I couldn't comprehend how fast.

"What just happened?" asked Trucy. Quinton just slouched down to the floor, still covering his eyes in his hands. I looked at Apollo, and a mutual understanding passed between us. He nodded.

"You can do something, can't you Quinton?" he asked. Quinton nodded his head sadly.

"Would you please inform us?" I asked. Quinton just sighed.

"I suppose I have to now, don't I? Give me my shades back and I'll talk." I walked over and put them in his lap. He put them on immediately, which I found amazing, since his eyes were still closed. Then he stood up, dusted himself off, walked into the kitchen and got some milk, then walked back and sat down. He sighed. "Where to begin?" he wondered.

"How about with what you can do?" asked Mr. Wright. Quinton nodded.

"All right. Before I do though, I have to explain something. When people experience an unusual amount of a single emotion, often in an unusual event, the memory of that emotion is sort of 'engraved', for lack of a better term, in the person's soul. Since the eyes are the windows to the soul, whenever I look somebody in the eyes, if they have an 'emotional memory' as I call them, I will see it. I see the event that took place as a montage of pictures. The stronger the memory, the more I see." He paused for a few minutes so as to let that info sink in, then, seeing as everybody understood, he continued. "I wasn't lying when I said that the shades were one-way. I can see perfectly, but nobody can see my eyes. That way, I can never make direct eye contact, so I don't have to see those images. It doesn't seem like much of a problem does it? Well, if anybody finds out, either they don't believe me and think I'm desperate for attention, or they do believe me and think I'm a freak." After he finished, he took a big drink of his milk. Then he looked up at all of us. I could hear the sadness in his voice, and I knew he was telling the truth. Neither Apollo, Trucy, nor Mr. Wright said anything, so I assumed that they believed him as well. After the silence had extended to an uncomfortable length, Quinton sighed. He got up to go leave, but a knock on the door stopped him. Quinton frowned, as if he was saying _what now?_ A second knock came, and Mr. Wright went to the "lobby" and answered it. He came back a few minutes later followed by two young women, dressed strangely. I recognized them as soon as I saw the magatama stones hanging around their necks.

"Wow, what's going on in here?" asked Pearl Fey. She looked around, and she spotted Quinton in the corner. Her eyes got wide for a second, and then Mr. Wright got to the introductions.

"Girls, this is our newest employee, Quinton." They both waved at him, and he waved back. "Quinton, meet Pearls and Maya Fey." He then turned to the both of them. "So girls, what brings you here?" he asked. Both of them smiled.

"Me and Pearls finished our training and came to live here." Said Maya. Mr. Wright's face split in a smile.

"That's wonderful news." He said. However, before he could get another word in, Quinton spoke up from the corner.

"Excuse me, but training for what exactly?" he asked. Maya turned to him.

"Pearls and I are spirit mediums." She said. Quinton's right hand dropped lightly to a pocket on his coat. He looked stunned.

"D-did you say spirit mediums?" He asked. Confused, Maya just nodded her head. Quinton opened his mouth to say something, and then he closed it. Then, he just fell down on his face. Apollo ran over to him to make sure he was ok. He turned Quinton over so that he could examine his face. Apollo looked back at the rest of us.

"He fainted." Said Apollo.

LINE BREAK

 **AN: so, what did you all think of my first chapter of the story. I'll have more chapters up soon. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey all you guys. I bet you are all wondering when we'll get to the court stuff, huh? Well, I can tell you right now, it won't be in this chapter. Sorry. That's all, so enjoy.**

LINE BREAK

 **7:30 PM**

 **WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY**

When Quinton fainted, Apollo and I carried him up to his room. As we were getting him up the stairs, something fell out of his right pocket. I didn't have the ability to retrieve it until we came back downstairs. I saw it on the stairs, so I picked it up and looked at it.

"Hey, Apollo." I turned and said, as he was behind me. "Look at this." I showed him the object. He let out a small whistle. The object was a small circular picture frame. Inside it was a picture of a beautiful young woman, who looked roughly the same age as Quinton. She had tan skin, raven hair, and sea green eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless tee shirt. As the picture was only an upper body shot, I didn't know how tall she was, but I could just picture this girl being taller than me. She was smiling in a way that told me there was nothing she would rather be doing than be doing whatever it was that she was doing. Written on the bottom of the picture was a sentence in small writing. I focused until I could read it: _I will never forget._ Apollo must have read it as well, because he looked about as confused as I felt. We walked down and rejoined the others. Then, we all began to discuss exactly what just happened. Mr. Wright told Pearls and Maya about what happened before they came in, and about Quinton's special ability. Then, I showed everyone the picture, and as I did, I realized something.

"This picture fell out of his right pocket." I said. I noticed everyone had their attention on me, so I continued. "Well, when you announced yourselvs as spirit mediums, he began clutching his right pocket." As I said this, Mr. Wright began pacing. He looked quite deep in thought. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Wright?" I asked him. He looked at me, and I could tell what he was thinking.

"Actually, yes. The person I that picture is obviously important to Quinton, otherwise he wouldn't have it in the first place. Since a spirit medium channels the dead, and he instinctively clutched this picture when he knew what you guys were, I can only assume that means that whoever this person is, she is now dead." After he got done explaining, he stopped pacing and looked at us, waiting for our input. Before we could voice our opinion, however, we were all shocked by a new voice.

"A brilliant deduction, Mr. Wright." Said Quinton. I turned around to see him standing on the threshold of the room. For some reason, I couldn't quite tell what he was feeling. Everybody jumped in guilty surprise. It was then that we realized that we had been poking around in his past behind his back. I had time to wonder just how fast he recovered from fainting, when I realized that nobody was saying anything.

"Quinton…" I began, but he cut me off with a shake of his head.

"I don't want to hear it, Athena." He walked over, snatched up the picture, and then walked out of the room. After he did, we all just stood there in total silence. Then, finally, I walked out of the room after Quinton. I was heading up the stairs, when my keen ears picked up a noise above me. I hurried up the stairs, and I heard the sound coming from Quinton's apartment. By the time I got to the door, I could make out what the sound was. It was crying. I stopped before I could open the door. Then I knocked on the door. The crying stopped.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Athena. Can I talk to you?" There was a pause, and then I heard another sigh.

"Alright, come in." I opened the door, to find Quinton sitting in the middle of the floor with his head in his hands. I sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry for talking about you behind your back." He looked over at me, and I could see that he didn't have his shades on. I looked away immediately. I heard him laugh.

"You know, it's rude not to look somebody in the eye when they talk to you." He said. I was surprised.

"What about your power?" I asked him. He laughed again.

"Unless I want to see the memories again, it's a one-time thing per person." He said. So I turned to look at him. His eyes were red rimmed from crying, but otherwise they looked pretty much the same. "And as for your apology, it is unnecessary. It's human nature to be curious about new developments. Give me a bit to get myself together and I'll be down to explain everything."

"You don't have to explain anything, Quinton. It's not really any of our business." I told him. He just shook his head.

"Whether it is or isn't irrelevant to me. Athena, I _need_ to tell somebody. I'll be down in a few minutes." I got up and walked to the door, which I had left open. Before I left, something occurred to me.

"What was my memory?" I asked. "What did you see when I took your shades off?" There was a small silence after I asked him, and then he replied.

"Your mother." Was all he said, but that was all I needed.

"Thanks." I said, and then I left the room and closed the door.

* * *

 **9:30 PM**

 **WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY**

We were all waiting patiently when Quinton entered the room. He had on the same outfit he had earlier, plus the shades. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Alright, where do I start?" he asked.

"The picture?" Apollo suggested. Quinton nodded.

"Alright." He took the picture out of his pocket and looked at it. He took in a deep breath, and began. "This picture was taken three years ago. It was taken just after I graduated, as I recall."

"Who is the girl?" Trucy asked. Quinton sighed.

"Her name is Serena Ferman, but everybody called her Sylf. She was my girlfriend." There was a pause after he said that. Pearls was the one to break the silence.

"Was?" She asked. "What happened?" Maya shot her a death glare.

"Pearls! That's not something you ask someone." Quinton shook his head.

"It's fine." He said. Maya relaxed a small bit, but she still shot pearls a death glare. "To answer your question, she died, as Mr. Wright so expertly pointed out." Mr. Wright looked quite uncomfortable when he mentioned that.

"Would you mind telling us what happened?" Apollo asked. Quinton nodded.

"I don't particularly know. We were in a plane crash, and I was hospitalized for about a month. When I was finally discharged, I learned that Sylf died in that same crash. I was told her death was instantanius." The silence that followed that statement was almost painful. Then, Quinton leaned back in his chair. "So, now what. I think that wraps up all my dramatic explanations."

"Actually, I think you have one more." Said Apollo. "Why did you want to come here in the first place if you thought all this would happen?" Quinton nodded.

"I was wondering when somebody would ask me that. That's an easy one. I came here because I heard how weird the cases you take are. I figured that if any of you found out about my talent, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing you guys came across." There was a pause, and then we all fell down anime style.

"You mean to tell me that the whole reason you came here is because of how weird our track record is?" Mr. Wright asked as he picked himself off the floor. Quinton nodded again.

"Pretty much. Well, that and the fact that you guys seem to be the best around." Mr. Wright let out a sigh.

"I guess that's a little bit better." Mr. Wright said. "But that is still quite a blow to my pride. I'm going to go to bed." As he got up to leave, everyone else seemed to notice how late it was as well. Trucy, Maya, Pearls, and Apollo all went to bed as well. Soon it was just me and Quinton in the room. I was suddently very uncomfortable, though I don't know why.

"So, now what?" I asked. Quinton shrugged.

"I don't really know." He said. "Perhaps you could tell me a bit about yourself." I nodded. After that, I told him all about how my childhood was, how I met Mr. Wright, why I became a lawyer, and the fact that I studied psycology. Then, we started talking late into the night. It was about midnight when I noticed how late it was.

"See ya tomorrow, Athena." Quinton said. I nodded.

"Later." I said. Then, we both went up to bed.

* * *

 **AN: So, what do you all think of that? I apologize if the ending was a bit run-on, but I couldn't find a good place to stop. Let me know if you guys have any ideas, and enjoy some of my other stories. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone. This is the chapter in which we get to the court battles. I've never written anything like this before, so I apologize in advance if I mess up any details in the court battle. Also, see if you can spot the reference to 'A Knight's Tale' that I put in this chapter. Enjoy the first court battle of my fanfic.**

LINE BREAK

 **7:30 PM**

 **DISTRICT COURT-COURTROOM NO. 3**

I've gotten to know Quinton a bit better in the few weeks he has been in our law office. The reason he became a lawyer was to help people. Despite Quinton's desire to help people in court, however, nobody wants a rookie defending them. So, to give his spirits a boost, I took him to see Mr. Wright defend someone in court. Watching him prove that person innocent was inspiring to Quinton, but that wasn't the most interesting thing that happened that day. Almost as soon as Mr. Wright got a 'Not Guilty' verdict, a woman stepped into the courtroom and asked if there was someone who could help her. It took me a moment to realize that it was Juniper Woods, Athena's best friend and a good friend of the entire agency.

"The lawyer for my case was caught in a car crash and taken to the hospital. I need a new lawyer. Can anyone help me?" She asked the people in the room. Immediately, Mr. Wright, Athena, and I all made to help her. Just before any of us could, though, a voice I (oddly enough) did not expect rang out.

"I will." Said Quinton. Everyone in the room looked over at him.

"What?" asked Juniper. Quinton stepped forward.

"You said you need a lawyer right?" he asked her, and when she nodded, he continued. "I'll be your lawyer."

LINE BREAK

 **7:45**

 **DISTRICT COURT- COURTROOM NO. 5**

 _At the head sat the judge. The prosecutor, Simon Blackquill, stood at his bench. The defense attorney, Quinton Page, stood behind his. He stood alone, for he wanted to defend his first client by himself._

Judge: "Court is now in session for the trial of Juniper Woods. Is the prosecution ready?"

Blackquill: "Indeed, your baldness."

Judge: "Defense, are you ready?"

Quinton: "Born ready, Your Honor."

Judge: "Hmm. I do not believe I have seen you before, defense."

Quinton: "I highly doubt you've seen me, your honor. This is my first case."

Judge: "I say, are those sunglasses?"

Quinton: "Unfortunately, yes your honor. I have a problem with my eyes, and they are, regrettably, necessary for my health."

Judge: "Very well, and I wish the best of luck to you. Now, Prosecutor Blackquill, your opening statement, if you would."

Blackquill: "Very well. At approximately 4:20 yesterday evening, a man was murdered. His body was found in a park not seven blocks from this very building. He was seen to have been stabbed repeatedly in various parts of his body. These areas include the Stomach, lungs, hips, throat, and diaphragm. A witness to the scene saw the body, and called the police. When the police arrived, they found the accused standing over the victim, with blood all over her body."

 **VICTIM'S AUTOPSY ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD**

 **CRIME SCENE PHOTO ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD**

Judge: "My word, how horrible. And what of the murder weapon?"

Blackquill: "Unfortunately, your baldness, the murder weapon was never recovered."

Judge: "Very well. All in all, this case seems pretty open and shut."

Blackquill: "Indeed, your baldness. I see no need for this trial. I believe you should give your verdict."

" **HALT!"**

Quinton: "… You are right, Prosecutor Blackquill. This case does seem quite clear cut. It does, for all intents and purposes, appear that the defendant is guilty."

(In the gallery) Athena: "What is he doing? Is he trying to get Junie convicted?"

Apollo: "It would appear so."

Athena: "Why that little-"

Phoenix: "Shh. Let's see how this plays out."

Apollo: "But Mr. Wright, he is deliberately throwing this case away."

Phoenix: "We don't know that. Just watch and see."

(In the court (Around the same time)) Blackquill: "It would seem that even the defendant's lawyer is convinced of her guilt."

Quinton: "I just need to be sure of one thing, Prosecutor Blackquill."

Blackquill: "Which is?"

Quinton: "Your entire reason for suspecting Miss Woods is because she was on the scene with blood on her?"

Blackquill: "Not just on the scene. She was found standing directly over the victim, with blood on her. Does that answer your question?"

Quinton: "Yes, thank you. One more question. Did you check the blood on her?"

Blackquill: "There was no need. The victim was bleeding, and the defendant was there with blood all over her body."

Quinton: "Very well."

Judge: "Now that you two are done, I shall pronounce my verdict. I hereby pronounce the defendant-"

" **OBJECTION"**

Quinton: "Hold just a moment, your honor."

Blackquill: "What do you want now?"

 _Quinton takes out the crime photo picture._

Quinton: "I was looking over the crime scene photo, and I saw something rather odd."

Blackquill: "Oh, and what might that be?"

Quinton: "Well, here we see both the victim and the defendant, and over there is who I can only assume is the witness. That isn't my main focus though. If you look here, you'll see that this bag the victim had by them is tipped over. As you can see, various things are spilling out of the bag."

Blackquill: "We have confirmed from the victim's family that they were out shopping around the time they were murdered. This bag simply holds the products that were bought, and therefore hold no relevance to this case."

" **OBJECTION"**

Quinton: "I would thank you not to interrupt me, Prosecutor Blackquill. Now, as I was saying, if you look here you see that flour, corn syrup, and various food coloring, among other things, are spilling from the bag. Notice as well how the various products seem to be opened or in other ways compromised."

Blackquill: "What relevance does this hold? Or are you simply stalling?"

Quinton: "I would remind the prosecution that it is not polite to interrupt an explanation. Now, the relevance is this. Notice how the blood seems to be not only on the defendant and the victim, but is also splattered all around the grass. Notice how the blood is only splattered on either side of the defendant. Now, the relevance, prosecutor Blackquill, is that if you combine flour, corn syrup, and red food coloring, you can create a substance that looks and feels remarkably like blood. It is the defense's assertion that what appears to be blood, is in fact not blood at all, but instead this very similar mixture."

Judge: "Oh, my. That does seem plausible."

" **SILENCE"**

Blackquill: "Plausible as it is, that does not prove the defendant's innocence."

Quinton: "You yourself stated that the entirety of the prosecutions argument for why my client is guilty is because of this blood. Now that the possibility of another substance has been introduced, your claim is not as solid as it was."

Blackquill: "Then answer me this. How could this substance, already prepared, have gotten all over the crime scene?"

(Quinton smirks) Quinton: "I was waiting for you to ask that, prosecutor Blackquill."

(Blackquill staggers back in shock) Blackquill: "What?"

Quinton: "Indeed. The defense proposes that the real culprit made this mixture in advance, killed the victim, and then splashed this substance all over the crime scene as soon as someone discovered it."

(In the gallery) Phoenix: "See, he wasn't throwing the case. He was simply getting more info."

Athena: "Oh, wow. There hasn't even been a cross examination yet, and he already refuted Prosecutor Blackquill's argument."

Phoenix: "Indeed. It would seem that Quinton has some experience in these matters."

(Back in court, Blackquill begins laughing)

Quinton: "What is so funny, prosecutor Blackquill?"

Blackquill: "'Splashed it all over the crime scene?' Is that really your theory?"

Quinton: "Yes, why do you ask?"

Blackquill: "How do you suppose the real culprit would have 'splashed' this substance 'all over the crime scene'?"

Quinton: "Easily, with a bucket."

Blackquill: "Ah, but no bucket, or any such thing, was found at the crime scene."

Quinton: "Are you so sure about that?"

Blackquill: "Indeed. No bucket was found at the crime scene. Why do you ask?"

Quinton: "I agree that no bucket was at the crime scene, but something else was." (Takes the crime scene photo again) "If you notice right here, there is in fact something that could have been used to transport the fake blood."

Judge: "The victim's bag?"

Blackquill: "Preposterous."

Quinton: "Even so, the fact remains. And, as you can clearly see, the bag is red. That means it must have transported a red substance."

Judge: "So it does."

" **SILENCE"**

Blackquill: "The bag was examined when the police found it. Red is its natural color, so simply saying that it is red doesn't prove your theory."

" **OBJECTION"**

Quinton: "Given that the bag's natural color is red, that makes it the perfect candidate to transport a red substance. Besides, I have another way to prove my theory."

Blackquill: "And how is that?"

Quinton: "Simply check the fingerprints. If only the victim's prints are found on the bag, then my theory has no ground. If, however, other prints are found on the bag, it would point to a third party. Also, just to be sure, the bag should be checked for any leftover substances."

Judge: "Very well. If the prosecution has no objections, I shall call for the bag to be examined immediately. Prosecutor Blackquill?"

Blackquill: "Let's see how far this foolishness will go, your baldness. The prosecution has no objections."

Judge: "Very well. Court will take a 10 minute recess while the bag is being examined." (Bangs gavel)

LINE BREAK

"Wow, you really are something else Quinton." Said Apollo. Quinton smiled.

"Thanks Apollo." He replied.

"I have to say, I actually believed that you were trying to throw the case." Said Apollo. Quinton didn't say anything in response. He simply stared at the floor. Apollo seemed to notice this.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked. Quinton just kept staring at the floor. I walked up and snapped my fingers in his face. He flinched and looked up at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Quinton shook his head.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just can't believe I'm actually defending in court today." There it was. Discord. He was lying, but why? I was determined to find out, but at the present time, I can't.

"If you say so. Great job, by the way." I resolved to find out why he was lying later. "Pretty good for your first time." Quinton nodded.

"I'll do anything I can to bring out the truth." Then, he stood up and walked to the courtroom.

LINE BREAK

 **9:30**

 **DISTRICT COURT-COURTROOM NO. 5**

( _The courtroom is silent. Everyone is in their previous position. The Judge looks out over all the people, and then bangs his gavel.)_

Judge: "Court will now reconvene for the trial of Juniper Woods."

Blackquill: "Very well, your baldness."

Quinton: "Let's go."

(Judge nods) Judge: "During the recess, the results of the tests on the bag were submitted. Read it aloud Prosecutor Blackquill, if you would."

Blackquill: "As you wish your baldness." (Clears throat) " _Found on the fabric of the strap, and on the bag itself were the fingerprints of the victim, along with the fingerprints of the witness. Traces of corn syrup, flour and red food coloring were found inside the bag."_

 **TEST RESULTS ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

Blackquill: "…."

Judge: "…."

Quinton: "….. W-"

" **SILENCE"**

Blackquill: "…heheheheheheheheheehehehehheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Begins pounding table) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Quinton: "W-"

" **SILENCE"**

Blackquill: "I concede that your outrageous theory has some shred of truth to it after all. The witness' fingerprints are indeed on the bag. That is why I shall now call my witness to the stand."

Judge: "If the defense has no objections, I shall call the witness to the stand."

Quinton: "Prosecutor Blackquill, Let's dance, you and I."

(Bangs gavel) Judge: "Very well. Balif, summon the witness at once."

LINE BREAK

 **9:45**

 **DISTRICT COURT- COURTROOM NO. 5**

 _(Everything is exactly the same as it was, except now there is a person standing at the witness stand.)_

Blackquill: "Witness, state your name and occupation."

Witness: "Jordan O'Sean, special effects administrator."

Judge: "What will this witness be testifying about?"

Blackquill: "Why their fingerprints were found on the bag."

(Judge nods) Judge: "Very well. Witness, begin your testimony."

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

O'Sean: "As a special effects administrator, it is my job to produce the special effect used in whatever production has employed me. The victim hired me to produce this fake blood, among other things. A few days ago, I forgot the bag that I use to transport material. The victim allowed me to borrow her bag in order to move the fake blood. That's why my fingerprints are on it."

(In the gallery) Maya: "Oh man, this looks bad Nick. I didn't spot an inconsistency in that testimony."

Phoenix: "Maybe so, but I believe in Quinton. He can do this."

Athena: "I don't know boss. He didn't seem all there during the recess."

Phoenix: "No matter what happens, I know Quinton will defend Juniper with everything he has."

Apollo: "I hope you're right."

(Back in court)

Blackquill: "Do you see now? The witness had merely borrowed the bag earlier in the week. I see no reason to continue with this."

Quinton: "Regardless of what _you_ see or not, I will hill have my cross-examination."

Judge: "Then begin your cross-examination."

 **CROSS EXAMINATION**

 **(Quinton and Blackquill glare at each other)**

O'Sean: "As special effects administrator, it is my job to produce the special effects in whatever production has employed me. The victim hired me to produce this fake blood, among other things."

" **HALT"**

Quinton: "What other things do you refer to?"

O'Sean: "Things like disappearing tricks, flying people, explosions, swords going through stone, stuff like that."

Quinton: (Wait, what did he just say?) "I request that this be added to the witness' testimony."

Judge: "Very well. Witness please amend your testimony."

O'Sean: "Alright. I was hired to produce things like disappearances, flight, explosions, and stabs."

" **HALT"**

Quinton: "What kind of stabs?"

O'Sean: "Swords through stone, metal, bone. Stuff like that."

Quinton: "And how do you do that?" (Come on. Come on. Say it.)

O'Sean: "I have a sword that I use to slit through small spaces in the material."

(Quinton smiles) Quinton: "I demand that be added to your testimony."

(O'Sean shrugs) O'Sean: "Fine. I even have a sword that I use to help."

" **OBJECTION"**

Quinton: "I realize that this cross-examination is to prove whether or not you faked the blood on the crime scene, but you have just told me what I need to know to prove that you're the killer."

O'Sean: "What's that?"

Quinton: "You just said that you have a sword that you use to help with your stunts. The same sword you used to kill the victim."

" **SILENCE"**

Blackquill: "What utter nonsense. You're just grasping at straws now."

" **OBJECTION"**

Quinton: "Nope and I can prove it. If we simply check said sword for traces of the victim's blood, we will know whether or not my theory is accurate."

Judge: "Very well. Balif, inspect this sword immediately." (Bangs Gavel)

LINE BREAK

 **10:30**

 **DISTRICT COURT-COURTROOM NO. 5**

 _(Everything is exactly as it was before the line break)_

(Taka flies onto Blackquill's shoulder) Blackquill: "It seems that the test results have come in."

Judge: "If you would kindly read it for the court, Prosecutor Blackquill."

(Clears throat) Blackquill: " _Found on the tip of the blade was residual blood. The blood is confirmed to be…the victim's."_

(O'Sean begins to sweat)

Quinton: "Alriiiiiight. And that means that my theory is correct again." (Bangs table) "Mr. O'Sean, you stabbed the victim with the sword you use for your productions. You then made the fake blood, transported the victim's corpse and said blood to the 'crime scene', and then lay in wait for somebody to come by." (Points at O'Sean dramatically) "When they found the body, you splashed the fake blood onto them, and then called the cops, thus making yourself a witness."

(O'Sean reels back after every sentence.) O'Sean: "GAH!"

(Blackquill smirks) Blackquill: "Well, well, well. What is your name, attorney?"

Quinton: "Quinton Page."

Blackquill: "Very well. Page-dono, I see you have a competent amount of skill. What do you have to say in your defense, witness?"

O'Sean: "…" (Flinches backward) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Judge bangs gavel) Judge: "Witness, what do you have to say for yourself?"

O'Sean: "FINE! IT WAS ME! I KILLED THE VICTIM!"

Quinton: "Why?"

O'Sean: "When I was hired, the blasted victim kept putting more and more restrictions on my art. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. NOBODY LIMITS MY ART!"

(Judge bangs gavel) Judge: "Balif! Restrain the witness."

(Balif runs up and puts the witness in a hold. He then escorts the witness out of the courtroom.)

Judge: "Ahem, well now. I believe it is time for me to render my verdict. This court finds the defendant, Juniper Woods….

 **NOT GUILTY"**

(Bangs gavel) (Confetti begins to fall from the ceiling.)

LINE BREAK

"Wow. That was amazing Quinton. You didn't even need to present any evidence." I was ecstatic that Junie was found not guilty. I was also feeling guilty myself for having doubted Quinton.

"Well, that is why I was hired." He replied. I was surprised, because I heard an unexpected emotion in his voice. Before I could figure out what it was, Junie walked up to us.

"T-Thank you for defending me. I am really sorry, but I can't pay you." Quinton was a bit quieter after she said that. Then he stood up.

"If you feel the need to pay anybody, pay Mr. Wright for hiring me. I couldn't care less about money." Then he walked out. Junie looked confused. I walked over to her.

"Don't worry about him. It's not your fault he's like that. He has a rough time with people lately." Junie just nodded in acceptance of that fact. I noticed Maya was standing all alone. I walked over to her. We looked at each other, and even though she doesn't have my hearing, I knew she heard the emotion in Quinton's voice. She nodded in confirmation of my thoughts. She agreed that there was something wrong. That unexpected emotion… it was Fear.

LINE BREAK

 **AN: So, first I need to apologize for how the trial went. I didn't put much thought into the trial, or the ending of this chapter. Sorry again. Let me know what you guys think, and how you think I could make this story better. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well, here is another chapter for you guys. This one might get a little emotional, so get your tissues. I started this chapter on Friday the 13** **th** **, so it might have some of those vibes in it. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **10:45**

 **WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY**

Quinton walked into the kitchen ad grabbed some food, but as he was about to walk back up the stairs, he was confronted by Maya and Athena. They both had a serious look on their faces. Quinton was immediately on his guard.

"Hey Quinton, got a sec?" Maya asked. "Because we really need to talk." He looked at her, quite suspicious now.

"What's up?" he asked. Maya glanced at Athena, who sighed. He turned to Athena with a questioning look.

"Its been 2 weeks since the trial with Junie, and you keep getting more and more depressed." She said.

"Depressed? How so?" He asked.

"You will just suddenly stare off into space, you barely eat anything, you refuse to go outside, you refuse to talk to any of us unless its entirely necessary, and you wont acknowledge any of it!" She said in a concerned voice. Quinton just stared at her for a few minutes. Then, he turned back to the stairs.

"I'm fine." He said. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to see Athena.

"No, you aren't!" She said. Tears were starting to come out of her eyes. "You are not fine, and you haven't been since you got here!" She was flat out crying now. "You can lie to yourself, you might even be able to fool everybody else, but you cant fool me. I can _hear_ your sadness!" There was a silence following her outburst. Then, he turned back to the stairs.

"I'm fine." He said again. He was walking up the stairs, when he heard something he never wanted to hear.

"It's about Sylf, isn't it?" Quinton froze in place.

"What?" He asked slowly.

"You said yourself, you never had the chance to say goodbye. That fact is the most likely reason for your depression."

"And? What if it is? I don't see how you could possibly help me if that is the case."

"Are you forgetting something?" Quinton could hear the smirk in her voice now. "We happen to have a spirit medium with us. We could give you the chance to say goodb-"

"What do you know!?" Quinton cried as he whirled around to face them. "What do any of you know!?" Athena flinched backwards. "Sylf is dead. Do you understand that? D-E-A-D! As such, she is now able to rest in peace. I ask you, what is peaceful about having your rest interrupted? ANSWER ME! She deserves to rest in peace, and I will not be part of any action that interrupts her peace." Then with that, he spun around and stormed up the stairs. "AND THAT IS FINAL!" he shouted from the top. Athena looked over at Maya.

"Now what?" She asked in despair. "This cant go on." Maya nodded.

"I agree. And that's why I'm going to channel Sylf." Athena looked at her is surprise. Maya, noticing this, smiled her trademark smile. "Oh please. If I lived my life the way I was _supposed to_ , then it wouldn't be a whole lot of fun, would it?" Athena smiled, then started walking away, until she felt Maya grab her arm. She turned back around. "I may need your help explaining the situation to Sylf." Athena stood there for a second, then nodded.

* * *

 **11:15**

 **WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY**

She opened her eyes to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. There was magic junk everywhere. She looked down to find herself holding a letter. It read:

 _Dear Sylf,_

 _My name is Maya Fey. I'm a spirit medium. You are currently inhabiting my body. I channeled you, because I need your help. Quinton Page is in danger. Okay, no let me rephrase. His health is at risk. Sorry for the dramatic scare. If you go out the door on your left, you will meet a girl in a yellow suit. She can give you more information._

 _-Signed, Maya Fey_

Without hesitation, she walked out the door on her left, and she saw a yellow suited girl, reading some papers. The girl looked up at her as she walked in. The girl looked at her in awe.

"You're beautiful." She said. "I'm actually kind of jealous. All that aside, though, my name is Athena." She was struck by how nice this girl seemed. She smiled.

"My name is Sylf, though I suppose you know that." Then, she got serious. "What is going on?" Athena smiled.

"I know you have a few questions, so, let the Q&A session begin."

 **Q &A Session:**

Sylf: "Why am I here?"

Athena: "Quinton is suffering from depression over your death. You are here to give him closure."

Sylf: "Quinton is here?"

Athena: "Just upstairs."

Sylf: "What has happened? Tell me everything."

* * *

After Athena got done explaining everything that happened since Quinton showed up, Sylf understood things a little better.

"I see. So you know about his ability then?" Sylf asked. Athena nodded.

"I assume you did too?" Sylf nodded as well

"It was one of the first things he told me. I suppose he wanted to get it out of the way at the start, so he couldn't be hurt later." Then she smiled. "Gave him the shock of his life when I kissed him a few minutes later." Athena smiled at that, though she must have seemed insincere, because Sylf had to ask her what was wrong. Athena just shook her head, saying that it was nothing.

"Well, enough procrastinating. He's up the stairs, third door on the left. And good luck." Sylf nodded and walked up the stairs. She halted outside the door in order to calm herself, for she was feeling quite anxious. Then, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the reply. Sylf took in a deep breath, then walked into the room. Quinton was sitting on a sky blue couch, reading a book. He looked up when the door opened, and he froze. The book fell out of his hands, slow motion anime style.

"Hello, Quinton." Said Sylf happily.

"S-Sylf?" He stuttered. She smiled and nodded. Quinton's head fell, so that shadows covered the top half of his face. "I see. So she actually did it."

"Please don't be mad at them, they're just worried about your well being." Sylf pleaded with him. He shook his head.

"This isn't right. Nobody has the right to disturb you. You deserve to rest in peace." Sylf, hearing that, walked over and hugged him. He stiffened as soon as she made contact. "Don't touch me." Sylf stepped back in shock.

"Why?" She asked with an angry tone. Here she came all this way, from beyond the grave no less!, to talk to him, and he keeps pushing her away! Quinton looked up at her, and she could see that he didn't have his shades on.

" 'Why'?" He repeated, with just a much anger as Sylf. "Let me tell you why. Because its not _you_. You may be talking to me, you may be the one making choices, and you may be the one in control right now, but you forget: You are in _Maya's_ body!" His tone became much softer. "Don't misunderstand me. I really am happy to see you again, and I m grateful to them for doing this. I just don't feel that it's right." She stood in silence, thinking, when she finally got an idea.

"Introduce me to everyone." She said.

"What?" Quinton asked in surprise. Sylf smiled.

"Introduce me to everyone at the agency. I want to meet your new family."He stood in silence for a few minutes, but then he nodded.

"Alright, wait here."

* * *

 **12:03**

 **WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY**

Sylf was surrounded by everyone in the agency. They all introduced themselves and said a little bit about themselves. Sylf gathered her thoughts, and then she spoke.

"You all seem like such nice people. I want to ask you to look over Quinton while I'm gone. He needs people like you."

"It goes without saying that we will." Phoenix replied. "But you aren't leaving so soon are you?"

"I need to." Sylf replied. "I cant rob Maya of any more of her life. This is goodbye." As she was about to leave, Pearls spoke up.

"What if it wasn't?" She said curiously. Sylf looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

"Goodbye. What if this isn't goodbye?" Sylf became even more curious.

"What do you mean?" Pearls took her time collecting her thoughts, but then she spoke with confidence.

"You could tell me all of your areas of expertise. Then, is we come across anything like that, either me or mystic Maya can channel you. That way, you can still be a part of the agency, without robbing us of our lives." Sylf thought about that for a bit. Then, she walked over to Pearls and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Your a genius." She said. Pearls smiled with pride. "But, I will only agree with that if Maya and Quinton both agree."

* * *

 **2:45 AM**

 **DETENTION CENTER-VISITING ROOM**

Quinton sat on one side of the glass. On the other side sat a person covered in shadow.

"I can get you out of here, but in exchange, I need you to do something for me." Quinton said. The other person leaned forward, revealing the bottom half of their face.

"What do I need to do?"

* * *

 **AN: So, what do you think of that? If any of you have any ideas who that last person was, or what Quinton is up to, please tell me. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, here I am again. What can I say here? I hope you enjoy my next court battle, of course!**

* * *

 **11:25 AM**

 **CITY ROAD-SIDEWALK**

I was walking down the street next to Quinton, heading to 'The Wonder Bar' in order to see Trucy's newest show. We walked in silence and enjoyed the nice day, until we heard a police siren in the direction we were walking. Then, we could see the lights of a police car. Quinton shaded his face with a hand in order to look ahead.

"What the heck is that?" Then, he stiffened and started sprinting. I sprinted after him without any hesitation.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Those sirens are coming from 'The Wonder Bar'!" He called back. Then, it hit me.

"Trucy!" I said, then I doubled my pace. We finally got to the place, just to see it crawling with cops. Trucy was there talking to an officer, and Mr. Wright and Apollo were there as well. Quinton and I walked up to them.

"What happened here?" Quinton asked as we walked up. Apollo looked at us as we came.

"There's been a murder." He said. I was so surprised, I nearly fell. I would have, if Quinton hadn't caught me.

"Who was murdered?" Quinton asked. Mr. Wright shook his head.

"We don't know." He said.

"Then, who is the accused?" Quinton asked. Apollo was about to answer, when the officer talking to Trucy answered for him.

"Ma'am, I am going to have to ask you to come with us." He said, and he started leading Trucy away. Mr. Wright immediately walked over to them.

"What's going on here, officer?" He asked. The officer looked at him with disdain.

"And who are you?" He asked rudely. Mr. Wright sighed.

"I just so happen to be her father." He said, pointing at Trucy.

"Well, then I have some bad news for you, sir." The officer replied.

"What kind of bad news?" Mr. Wright asked, though I suspect he, like all of us, knew what the officer was about to say.

"Sir, Your daughter has been arrested for murder." We all stood there in silence, until a voice rang out.

" **OBJECTION!"**

Quinton began striding up to the officer.

"I think not." He said. "I'm her defense attorney, see, so I cant let her be taken to jail." The officer nodded.

"Fair enough. I'm just doing my job, you know. Otherwise I wouldn't even bother taking her in. I don't think she is the murderer here, but I need to take her in."

"I guarantee she wont be there long." Quinton replied.

"Alright, and if I can help you find the real culprit, then all you need to do is ask. Name's Jackson by the way. Jackson Welling." Then, he led Trucy away. After he left, Quinton looked at all of us. "You can all figure out what to do about the fact that I just stated that I'm Trucy's lawyer. I'll be across the street when you do." With that, he walked away as well.

"That guy..." Apollo began with an exasperated tone.

"Will be the perfect lawyer for Trucy." Mr. Wright finished. Both of us looked at him in confusion. When he saw this, he laughed. "Well think about it. Remember his debut? He demolished the prosecution's case, and he didn't once even need to present any evidence. Remember, that was no ordinary prosecutor. He beat Simon Blackquill in less than an hour. I think Trucy is in good hands." Then, he looked at me. "Athena, I think that you should go and tell him that he has our support." I nodded and left to go find him.

* * *

 **11:40 AM**

 **CITY ROAD-CAFE**

I found Quinton sitting in a Cafe, drinking coffee. He looked up at me as I sat down.

"We've got your back." I said. He nodded.

"That's good to know." He took a sip of his coffee. "Now all we need to do is wait." I looked at him curiously.

"We?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, we. As in, you and I." He took another drink of his coffee. "After all, I'm not going to take any chances this time. I need your help." I sat there for a minute, then, when the waiter walked by, I ordered some coffee as well.

* * *

 **12:00**

 **DETENTION CENTER-VISITING ROOM**

I tried not to cry as the officer led me to the glass. On the other side sat Quinton and Athena. I looked, but I didn't see Apollo or Daddy. Quinton must have realized what I was thinking, because as I sat down he leaned forward.

"I hope you realize that since me and Athena are here, we are going to defend you. Apollo and Mr. Wright are finding a good seat for the show." He said.

"What do you mean show?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk." He said as he did so. "What are you Trucy?"

"I'm a magician." I said. "Ooooooooooh!" Quinton nodded.

"Now you get it. Remember, you're the star, and a star cant be seen crying." I started giggling. Eventually, it turned into laughter. When I finally calmed back down, both Quinton and Athena were smiling.

"Now that you feel better, can you tell us what happened?" Athena asked. I nodded.

"Sure. OK, so I walked into 'The Wonder Bar' in order for me to get ready for my show. I realized that I had forgotten something, so I went back to get it. When I got back, the body was there. The police arrived a second later, and then all of you showed up." They both looked at me. Quinton had a hand on his chin, in a thinking pose.

"How long were you gone?" Quinton asked. I started thinking.

"About 15 minutes." Quinton nodded.

"OK. Thanks Trucy. Now, we gotta go, see you at the trial." I waved as they left. Then the officer came and escorted me away.

* * *

 **12:30**

 **DISTRICT COURT-DEFENDANT'S LOBBY NO. 2**

"Alright, here we go." I said as I was getting ready.

"Hmph, you fool." I turned around, only to see Franziska von Karma, the prosecutor for this case.

"And I'm a fool why?" I asked her. I noticed she had a whip with her, which she brandished.

"This lobby is only for people relevant to this case. All others are to wait in the gallery." I paused for a second, then I made to stand up, only to sit back down laughing.

"Who is the fool now. I'm just as relevant as you are, what with being the defense attorney and all." I said. Franziska took a step back.

"What? So that fool Phoenix Wright doesn't have the heart to defend his own daughter?" I forced myself to keep a straight face.

"Hmm, actually I believe he said that he didn't want waste his time going up against you again, so he let me go against you for practice." She took another step back in shock.

"How dare you speak to a von Karma that way?" she said. I laughed.

"Lot of good being a von Karma did you in any of your trials against Phoenix Wright. And then there's your father. He was a van Karma, and look what that got him. He's probably rolling over in his grave as we speak." She made to attack me with her whip. I could see the anger in her eyes, and I still had my shades on.

"You worthless little freak. How dare you talk about my family that way." As she brought her arm back, I got ready to make my move. But, before she could let loose with her whip, Athena walked up.

"What's going on here?" She asked, seeing Franziska about to whip me. I gave her a bright smile.

"Nothing at all. Franziska and I were just getting to know each other better." I said innocently.

"Hmph." Franziska said, before walking away briskly.

"Oh, Miss von Karma!" I called after her. She stopped at the door, and turned around to look at me.

"Yes?" She asked suspiciously. I smiled wider.

"Don't worry. When this trial is over, you'll have another one to add to your 'perfect record'... of losing." She slammed the door as I laughed hysterically in my seat. When I finally calmed down enough to catch my breath, I noticed Athena staring at me curiously. "What's the matter?" I asked her.

"You seem happier than you did last time. Last time you were in this courtroom, you felt fear. Now, you feel calm and happy." I nodded.

"So, you heard it did you?" I asked. She nodded. "Is that why you and Maya set up that meeting with Sylf?" Again she nodded. I sighed. "You have to remind me to tell you why I was scared later. The reason im happier this time around is your fault actually."

"What do you mean my fault?" She asked me curiously. I laughed.

"You set me up to talk to Sylf again. That in itself didnt particularly help me out, but the fact that Sylf pointed out my new 'family' sure did."

"So, realizing that you do have a family has made you feel a bit better?" She asked me. I thought for a minute, and then I nodded.

"That pretty much sums it up. And now you will have to deal with the consequences." She looked at me in puzzlement.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. I simply smirked.

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now, we have a trial to win." With that, I stood up and together, Athena and I walked through the door.

* * *

 **12:45**

 **DISTRICT COURT-COURTROOM NO. 2**

 _The gallery sat in silence as they watched the trial begin. The Judge sat in is usual spot, ready to preside over yet another trial. Franziska von Karma stood at the prosecution's bench, set with an unhappy scowl. The defense team, Athena Cykes and Quinton Page, stood at the defense's bench. Athena wore a ready frown, while Quinton stood there sporting a playful grin._

Judge: (Bangs gavel) "Court is now in session for the trial of Trucy Wright." (Closes eyes) "..." (Eyes snap back open) "Wait. Did I just read that right?" (Looks back down at paper) "What is this?"

Franziska: "Allow me to explain in my opening statement, your honor."

Judge: (Nods head) "Very well. Defense, are you ready?"

Quinton & Athena (Simultaneously): "Heck yes, your honor!"

Judge: "Very well then, you may begin your opening statement, Prosecutor von Karma."

Franziska: "Of course. Earlier today, a grim murder occurred in 'The Wonder Bar', a place of entertainment. The defendant killed a man, Jerry Turled was his name. The murder weapon, or weapons in this case, had the defendants fingerprints on them. I submit both the murder weapons and the Autopsy report as evidence."

 **Autopsy report added to the court record.**

 **Report: Estimated cause of death: A combination of blood loss due to multiple wounds on the body, and a puncturing of the lungs which caused him to choke on his own blood. Was nailed to a wall in a crucified position, with a knife through each of his feet, each of his hips, each of his hands, each of his elbows, and his chest.**

 **Knifes added to the court record**

 **Knifes: Had only the defendant's fingerprints on each knife, as well as the victim's blood.**

Judge: "What is this? Crucified? How blasphemous!"

Franziska: "Which only adds to her crime."

Judge: "Hmm. Defense, do you have a rebuttal?"

 _The judge looked over at the defense team, to see Quinton shaking, and noticed tears running down his face._

Judge: "Is something wrong defense?"

 _Quinton raised his head. It is revealed that he is laughing. Everyone in the courtroom could now hear Quinton laughing hysterically._

Quinton: "Th-that's seriously all you have against my client? There is absolutely no evidence to prove that my client is guilty."

" **OBJECTION!"**

Franziska: "You fool. Did you not just read the report of the murder weapon? The defendant's fingerprints were on it. How do you explain that? Oh, and before you suggest that the knifes were not the murder weapon, let me remind you that the first people on the scene, police officers I might remind you, found the knifes in the body. In case you think that the entire police office is conspiring against your client, there is also the matter of the victim's blood on each and every one of the knifes. So, in conclusion, we have more than enough evidence to condemn the defendant."

Athena: "Drat! What do we do now?"

Quinton: "...Are you quite finished, Madame von Karma?"

Franziska: (Flinches back in shock) "What?"

Quinton: "Let me ask you something Madame. What is the defendant's occupation?"

Franziska: "Why are you asking me?"

Quinton: "Just answer the question."

Franziska: "Very well. The defendant is a magician."

Quinton: "Good, now what is it that magicians do?"

Franziska: "They perform tricks...Blast it!"

Quinton: (Smirks and places his index and middle fingers on his temple.) "I see you have caught on."

Judge: "Well, I"m afraid I haven't."

Quinton: "Then allow me to explain, Your Honor." (Judge nods) "A very popular trick that magicians the world over like using is throwing knifes and perfectly missing a moving human being."

Judge: "Throwing...knifes?"

Quinton: (Nods) "Yes. You see, I have no problem with the knifes being the murder weapon. However, they did have the defendant's fingerprints on them. Then again, if she was practicing a trick even remotely like the one I described a few minutes ago, then it's only natural that her fingerprints would be on them." (Gallery starts muttering excitedly)

Judge: (bangs gavel) "Order, order! Mr. Page do you have anymore to say?"

Quinton: (nods) "Yes, Your Honor. Another question for the prosecution, actually."

Franziska: "What now?"

Quinton: "Just this. Is the defendant dressed exactly as she was when the police discovered her at the crime scene?"

Franziska: "Yes, she is exactly as she was, no changes have... been... made to her... BLAST IT!"

Quinton: "And once again, the prosecution has figured it out."

Judge: "And once again, I have not. Explain this, Mr. Page."

Quinton: (nods) "Of course, Your Honor. Take a look at the defendant. What is she wearing?"

Judge: ( Takes a look at Trucy, then flinches back in shock.) "What is the meaning of this?"

Quinton: (Nods) "As you can clearly see, (Slams desk with a clenched right fist), the defendant is wearing gloves." (Gallery starts muttering again)

Judge: (Bangs gavel) "Order. Order. I WILL HAVE ORDER IN THIS COURTROOM!"

Quinton: "Allow the defense to reiterate. The prosecution has literally nothing that could be used to determine the defendant's guilt. No motive, no opportunity, no means, no explanation, and NO EVIDENCE!" (Gallery starts muttering again)

Judge: (Bangs gavel) "If I cannot have order in this courtroom, I will be forced to suspend this trial!"

" **OBJECTION!"**

Franziska: "... Nothing at all? Are you certain?"

Quinton: "Why do you ask?"

Franziska: "Because I have a piece of evidence here that does in fact prove the defendant's guilt."

Quinton: (Smirks) "Then please present it."

Franziska: "Very well. I submit to this court footage taken at the time of the crime."

 **Crime footage added to the court record.**

 **Footage: A man walks into 'The Wonder Bar', followed by Trucy. The police arrive just a minute later.**

Franziska: "This footage proves that the defendant was the only one with the victim at the time of the murder. Before the defense asks the obvious question, yes, the footage was analyzed ahead of time. Not only is it authentic, but it also shows that there was nobody else at the crime scene."

Athena: "Now what, Quinton?"

Quinton: "I can also disprove this evidence, Your Honor."

Franziska: "WHAT!?"

Quinton: "My god woman! You must be having a bad day. You say that this 'authentic' video shows that there were no other people at the crime scene, and yet... (Bangs desk) You have witnesses to this crime. If there were nobody else, then how could there be witnesses to this crime?"

Franziska: (Clutches her shoulder) "This is preposterous."

" **OBJECTION!"**

Athena: "No, this is a contradiction of the facts." (Whistling sound is heard, and suddenly a twang. We see Quinton with his arm mere centimeters from Athena's face, clutching the end of Franziska's whip.)

Franziska: "!"

Quinton: (Hair covering the top of his face.) "Well, well, well. Madame, I must warn you. If you attempt an action like that again (Looks up and glares at her) Then I will punish you!"

Judge: (Bangs gavel) "Order in this courtroom. Immediately, or I will suspend this trial."

Quinton: "Of course. I apologize. (Lets go of the whip) However, I must implore miss von Karma to remember my warning. I will not tolerate any form of harm to my co-workers."

Judge: (nods) "That is understood, right Miss von Karma?"

Franziska: "Yes."

Judge: "Good. Now, Defense, as you were saying."

Quinton: "Right. My thinking is so very simple. One of two things must now be true. Either this video is, in fact, fake, or the prosecution's witnesses are lying. Either one, by itself will disprove the prosecution's case. Therefore, I request the prosecution calls it's first witness, so we can find out which is fake."

Judge: (Nods) "Yes, it seems that we do need to hear from the witness. Prosecutor von Karma, I will call a 10 minute recess in order for you to prepare your witness." (bangs gavel)

* * *

 **1:15**

 **DISTRICT COURT- DEFENDANT'S LOBBY NO.2**

Athena walked up to me. She was frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Her frown grew deeper.

"I haven't been any help at all, have I?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope, you haven't. But guess what." She looked at me curiously.

"What?" I smirked.

"Think about what you just said. You said 'I _haven't been_ any help.' That is true, you haven't helped me. Yet." She was completely shocked.

"Yet?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course. You think I would ask you to help me, only to have you get in my way? I need your help with the cross examinations. That is where you truly shine." I said. She stared at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked in reply. I smirked.

"Think about it." I told her. "You and I are a perfect pair. You can hear their emotions, and I can see what caused them." She thought about it, then smirked.

"Ya, I guess you're right." She punched he hand. "Let's go do this." She and I walked into the courtroom, while I laughed.

* * *

 **AN: So, how about that. This one I better, right? Did I do a good job setting things up? Let me know in the reviews. Also, in case your wondering, Quinton's desk slam is like a combination of Manfred von Karma's and Edgeworth's. His objection pose is like he's making a finger gun with his right hand, but only the index finger is extended. Thanks. OH, and one final thing. I've decided to wright multiple chapters and then upload them all at once. I've decided to do this with my other stories as well. so, if I don't wright in awhile, that's why. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here we go, the conclusion to Trucy's trial. Enjoy.**

LINE BREAK

 **1:25 PM**

 **DISTRICT COURT-COURTROOM NO.3**

 _Quinton and Athena stand at their positions at the defense bench, and Franziska stands at hers at the prosecutor's bench. The Judge remains in his normal place. There is now a person at the witness stand. It is a male, wrapped in an orange and green cloak. He wears a green bowler cap._

Judge: (Bangs gavel) "Witness, state your name and occupation for the court."

?: "My name is Drake Anderson Joshua, Fourth-" (Whip)

Franziska: "Your occupation is all we require."

Drake: "Fine. I'm a street performer. Happy now, Mademoiselle?"

Franziska: "Testify. NOW!"

 **WITNESS TESITMONY**

 **What happened**

"I was at 'The Wonder Bar' to perform that night. I was all set to go, when suddenly, I heard a scream. I went to investigate, and I came across the defendant in the middle of the act. I saw her stab the victim in cold blood."

Judge: "Defense, you may now begin your cross-examination."

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

 **What happened**

"I was at 'The Wonder Bar' to perform that night."

" **HALT!"**

Quinton: "So, you were set to perform that night as well?"

Drake: "Yes, it was me, the defendant, and a few other people that were going to perform that night."

Quinton: "Very well, you may continue."

"I was all set to go, when suddenly, I heard a scream. I went to investigate, and I came across the defendant in the middle of the act."

" **HALT!"**

Quinton: "So, you witnessed the actual murder?"

Drake: "Yes, I did."

Quinton: "You were absolutely certain it was the defendant?"

Drake: "Yes. It was, without a doubt, the defendant."

Quinton: "I see. You may continue."

"I saw her stab the victim in cold blood."

" **HALT!"**

Quinton: "In cold blood? What do you mean?"

Drake: "Well, I can only assume it was in cold blood. She was savage."

Quinton: "How so?"

Drake: "It was gruesome. She stabbed him In the chest repeatedly, over and over. By the time she was done, he was already long dead."

Quinton: "Could you please add that last statement to your testimony."

"She savagely stabbed him to death."

" **OBJECTION!"**

Quinton: "Stabbed him to death? Are you absolutely certain?"

Drake: "Yes. It was horrible. Why do you ask?"

Quinton: "Because you've just lied to this court."

Drake : "What do you mean?"

Quinton: "Just this." (Slams desk) "The autopsy report says that the cause of death was a combination of blood loss and choking on his own blood. Nowhere in the report does it state that the victim was stabbed to death."

Drake: (Bowler cap nearly flies off.) (Catches it.) "What!? I was sure it was stabbing."

Judge: "Witness, explain yourself."

Drake: "I-I don't know what to say. I saw her stabbing the victim. It was a savage attack." (Clutches bowler cap.) "It was her! She killed him! She is a savage! She's Guilty!"

Quinton: "Why are you so keen on her getting guilty? I'll tell you why. It's because you were the killer!"

(Gallery starts murmuring)

Judge: (Bangs gavel) "Order. Order. It appears that the defense has shed sufficient doubt on this court's mind to prolong this trial. Defense, Prosecution, please use this time to investigate the matter of this witness."

" **HALT!"**

Quinton: …

Athena: …

Judge: …

Franziska: …

Drake: "I cannot allow this. I will testify again."

Judge: "What?"

Drake: (Looks up. Sticks tongue out the side of mouth.) "It's time for me to testify about what happened before the murder."

" **OBJECTION!"**

Franziska: "Enough of this foolishness. The court has already been suspended. Dismiss this fool of a witness."

Quinton: "I agree with miss von Karma. This witness can testify tomorrow, if necessary."

Judge: (Nods) "If the defense and the prosecution are in agreement, then these proceedings are suspended." (Bangs gavel)

LINE BREAK

 **1:45 PM**

 **CITY ROAD-SIDEWALK**

Athena looked over at me as we walked up to the crime scene.

"So, why did you agree with Prosecutor von Karma? We could have cross examined the witness." She asked me.

"We don't ave enough evidence." I replied. "We might not have been able to find a contradiction. Like I said, I will not take any chance this time." We then arrived at the crime scene.

"This place is so empty." Athena said. I nodded.

"Yes, and that makes the conditions ideal." She looked over at me.

"Ideal for what?" I smirked.

"For this." I said as I took my shades off. Athena gasped.

"What are you doing?" She asked me. I started laughing.

"It's been awhile since I did this. Be quiet and i'll explain later." I then opened my eyes and focused on the crime scene. My vision went black. Soon, numerous little dots of different colors filled my vision. Most of the dots were a bright yellow. They exuded feelings of happiness. I saw little acts of magic, and feats of performance in the dots. I was seeing a multitude of emotional memories. I began to filter through them at a quick rate. I saw more ad more yellow dots. _"Come on, come on."_ I thought. Just then, I saw a group of dots all clustered together. There was a dark yellow, almost amber, colored dot. There was a red dot. There were dots colored dark blue, green, and gray. They were exuding feelings of surprise, anger, sadness, jealousy, and suspicion, respectively. I focused on them, and I found what I was looking for.

" **FOUND YA!"**

The dots grew until they filled my vision. Then they blurred together to make one color: White.

 **EMOTIONAL MEMORY**

A guy enters the room.

A shadowy silhouette enters next

The two figures are in close proximity.

The shadowy figure holds the other one

The first guy hangs from the wall

His arms are now extended to the sides

He now is in a crucified position

The shadowy figure's head is tilted back

The shadowy figure leaves

Another figure arrives

The police arrive

I focused and the montage started over.

1\. A guy enters the room.

I focused some more, and the montage stopped. A mixture of emotions was ever present. I focused on one: Happiness. I looked around the scene for the source of the happiness. Soon, I found it. It was a statue of a clown in the very back of the room. I focused, and the clown disappeared, along with the happiness. I couldn't find the source of any other emotions, so I let the montage continue.

A shadowy silhouette enters next.

I stopped the montage. I focused on the light behind the silhouette, and it disappeared. A feeling of suspicion disappeared as well.

The two figures are in close proximity.

The silhouette holds the other one.

A necklace disappears from around the first guy's neck. Jealousy disappears.

The first guy hangs from the wall.

The knife transfixing him disappears, and so does a feeling of anger.

His arms are now extended to the sides.

He is now in a crucified position.

The shadowy figure's head is tilted back.

The body in the background disappears, and so does a feeling of accomplishment.

The figure leaves.

Another figure arrives.

The police arrive.

The body disappears again, and the final feeling of surprise disappears as well. Only one emotion remained. It was the emotion that caused the memory to form. The emotion was fear. I went through the montage again, and found the source of the fear.

A shadowy silhouette enters next.

The silhouette became the only thing I could see. It was emanating a black aura. An aura of fear. I removed the silhouette from the scene, and everything went white again.

 **MEMORY STABLEIZED**

 **True Memory:**

 **The victim enters the scene.**

 **A police officer enters the scene.**

 **The officer is lunging at the victim.**

 **The victim is sprawled against the wall.**

 **The victim is hanging by his hands and chest.**

 **The victim is in a crucified position.**

 **The officer is laughing hysterically.**

 **The officer walks away.**

 **Trucy enters the scene.**

 **The police enter the scene.**

My vision expands outward, until I see the dots again. I blinked my eyes, and the entire scene vanishes. I quickly put my shades back on. Athena was standing of to the side, looking at me in awe.

"Well, that was fun." I said. Athena took a step forward.

"Quinton, are you ok?" She asked me. I looked at her in a confused way.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. Then, it dawned on me. "You hear fear, don't you?" She nodded. I smiled. "It should wear off. When I see a memory, I sometimes get caught up in the emotions."

"Can you explain to me what just happened? What you just did?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sure. You know how I can see emotional memories, right?" She nodded. "Well, people aren't the only things that can have those memories. So can places and objects. Even though its rare to have a place or object with a memory, if they do have a memory, they usually have quite a few. When I try and see one of those memories, I first have to find the memory I want to see. That means I need to filter through them."

"How do you do that?" Athena asked.

"I see each memory as a dot of color. Whatever emotion caused the memory is represented by a different color. Red is anger, light yellow is happiness, dark yellow is surprise, green is jealousy, blue is sadness, gray is suspicion, black is fear, and so on."

"Oh, I see." She said. She then gestured for me to continue.

"So, anyway, when I find the memory, I focus on it. Then, I see it as a montage of pictures. Sometimes, though, other emotions can get caught up in the memory. So, to find out what the true memory is, I need to remove the other emotions. I do that be finding the cause of the false emotions, then disposing of it."

"Kind of like what I do with widget." Athena said. I nodded.

"Precisely. Once I've eliminated the false emotions, I can see the true memory."

"So, what was the true memory?" Athena asked me. I told her everything. When I was done, I looked around.

"While I was doing my thing did you look around?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, but I didn't find anything." She said sadly. I smirked.

"Then that just means that there isn't anything to find." I said. "Anyway, there is another place we can go to get info."

"Where is that?" She asked in surprise.

"Why, the police station, of course." I said mischievously. "After all, our good friend the police officer might just be able to help us."

LINE BREAK

 **2:10**

 **POLICE DEPT.**

Quinton and I entered the building in search of one officer Jackson Welling. An officer on duty pointed us in the right direction. He waved at us.

"So, you guys decided to come to me for help after all. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Can you get me the records of everyone that called the police office within ten minutes of the murder?" Quinton asked. Officer Welling nodded.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes." With that, he left. I turned to face Quinton.

"What is the point of coming here?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"Something Trucy told me has been bugging me. This is going to confirm it."

LINE BREAK

Officer Welling returned a few minutes later. He handed Quinton a few sheets of paper.

"Here ya are." Officer Welling said. "The records."

 **Phone Records added to the phone record.**

 **Record: 8:30: 999-4326**

 **9:56: 435-7684**

 **11:20: 675-2231**

Quinton read the record, then looked up at Officer Welling.

"Can you look me in the eyes and tel me that this is entirely accurate?" He asked as he took his shades off. Officer Welling looked him in the eyes.

"That record is entirely accurate." He said calmly. Quinton smirked, put his shades on, and nodded.

"Thanks Officer." Officer Welling saluted Quinton.

"No problem." He said. Quinton turned to me.

"Let's get going, Athena." He said. I nodded. I heard calm surprise in his voice. I followed him out of the building.

"What did you see?" I asked when we were far enough away. He looked around. Then, he turned to me.

"I need you to go and find out what the time of death was. While you do that, I am going to find out who's numbers these are. Be careful." His tone demanded no argument, so I turned to go do the task he set me. "Athena." I turned back around. "Officer Welling is the killer."

LINE BREAK

 **AN: And, the cliffhangers continue. So, what do you think? Do you guys like Quinton's power? Did you see this coming? If you didn't, then who did you think was the killer? Please let me know. Thanks.**


	7. An announcement

**Hello, whatever fans I may still have. I realize that it has been awhile since I last posted anything, and I deeply apologize. I just got lazy and forgot about my stories. But I am back now, or rather, I will be. I have some things left to do, but I will begin to post stuff again by the end of the year. I hope there are still some people willing to read them. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: So, here we are. The end of Trucy's trial, and the truth is in sight. O ya, and I skipped the end of the investigation, because I have no idea how to go about writing (Finally figured it out) it. Sorry. Also, one last thing. I realize that I haven't been writing in awhile, but I'm still pretty sad that nobody gave me their opinions. Was The killer too obvious, was Quinton's power too ridiculous, etc. Just thought I'd put that out there.**

LINE BREAK

 **Court Record:**

 **Autopsy Report: TOD: 11:18. COD: Blood loss & Choking on his own blood. Was nailed to a wall in a crucified position.**

 **Knives: Each knife had the victim's blood and the defendants fingerprints on them.**

 **Crime Scene Footage: A man walks in, followed by Trucy. Nobody leaves until the police arrive.**

 **Phone Record: 8:30: 999-4326: Zak Curro**

 **9:56: 435-7684: Drake Anderson Joshua**

 **11:20: 675-2231: Jackson Welling**

 **Crime circle info: A group of cons and blackmailers at large in the state.**

LINE BREAK

 **10:30**

 **DISTRICT COURT-COURTROOM NO.3**

 _Everyone is in their normal spots._

Judge: (Bangs gavel) "Court is now back in session for the trial of Trucy Wright."

Franziska: "The prosecution is ready, your honor."

Quinton: "As is the defense."

Judge: (Nods) "Very well. Prosecutor on Karma, your opening s-" (Whip)

Franziska: "I do believe we all remember what occurred yesterday, so I shall skip that foolish waste of time and call my first witness. The prosecution calls Drake Anderson Joshua to the stand."

LINE BREAK

 _Everything is the same, except the said witness is now standing at the witness stand._

Franziska: "Here is your chance, witness. Testify about what happened before the murder."

Drake: (Sticks tongue out in the same pose as last time.) "At last, I can put this to a rest."

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

 **Before the act**

"So, I was at 'The Wonder Bar' early to practice for my act, when suddenly the victim walked in. A few minutes later, the defendant entered the premises. I didn't see what happened next, because I had to go use the bathroom. When I returned, I saw the defendant stab the victim in the chest. Before I could do anything, the police arrived. It was her! She killed him! And now she has to pay."

Judge: "My my, this seems like incredibly damning testimony. (Shakes head) Regardless, defense please begin your cross-examination."

Quinton: "Actually, Your Honor, I have a request."

Judge: "Oh, and what is it?"

Quinton: "I request that my partner give the witness a quick therapy session. The witness seems a little distressed this morning."

Judge: (Looks at witness) "It would appear so. Very well, you may give the witness a therapy session."

Athena: "Alright, lets do this." (punches hand) (Activates Widget)

 **1,2,3,4,5...99,100%**

 **. .**

 **U**

 **EMOTION OVERLOAD: FEAR**

(Co-counsel)

Athena: "His fear is overshadowing his other emotions."

Quinton: "So all we have to do is find the cause and remove it."

Athena: "Yep."

 **MOOD MATRIX:**

"So, I was at 'The Wonder Bar' early to practice for my act, when suddenly the victim walked in. A few minutes later, the defendant entered the premises. I didn't see what happened next, because I had to go use the bathroom. When I returned, I saw the defendant stab the victim in the chest."

" **GOT IT!"**

Athena: "Witness, you felt fear when you saw the body, correct?"

Drake: "OF COURSE I DID! WHAT KIND OF IDIOTIC QUESTION IS THAT!?"

Judge: (Bangs gavel) "The witness will calm down, or be found in contempt of court."

Athena: "Now then, as I was saying, when you found the body, you felt fear. So much fear, in fact, that your perception of the scene was warped"

Drake: "What do you mean 'warped'?"

Quinton: "I think what my partner is saying is that you didn't see what you think you saw."

Drake: "IDIOCY! I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOCY!"

Judge: (Bangs gavel) "Witness, if I must remind you again, I will find you in contempt of court. Calm down."

Drake: "Fine, then tell me. If I didn't see the defendant stab the victim, what did I see?"

Quinton: (Places index and middle fingers on temple) "What you saw was the defendant..."

Athena: "...Standing next to..."

Quinton & Athena: (Both point at the witness.) "An already dead body!"

 **DISCORD = 0%**

 **GOODBYE**

 **. .**

 **U**

Drake: (Bowler cap flies off. The witness is bald.) "Whaaaaaaaaat!?"

Franziska: (Shocked position) "Foolishness!"

Judge: (Shakes head) "So, the victim was already dead."

" **OBJECTION!"**

Franziska: "Okay, so the victim was already dead by then, so what?"

Quinton: "What do you mean by that miss von Karma?"

Franziska: "You've established that this witness didn't see the actual murder, I will grant you that. However, the witness saw the defendant standing over the victim. Therefore, what the witness saw was the moment after the murder happened."

(Gallery starts muttering)

" **OBJECTION!"**

Quinton: "Need I go through this every time? Can't you make a stable case at all?"

Franziska: "What are you foolishly spouting now?"

Quinton: "Let's break this one down, shall we? Firstly, you claim the witness saw the moment _after_ the murder. That just can't be, because the cops arrived soon after. That means it was about 11:25. However, the time of death was 11:18. Therefore, the victim was at least already ten minutes dead."

(Gallery starts muttering again)

Judge: (Bangs gavel) "Order, order. Order in the courtroom."

Quinton: "Next up, we have a little problem with the defendant's attire. As you confirmed for me yesterday, no changes were made to her clothing from the time of arrest. Therefore" (Slams desk) "There should have been blood on her clothing from the struggle. And guess what, there was none."

(Gallery muttering again)

Judge: (Bangs gavel) "Order in the court! Order I say!"

Quinton: "Now we get to the real good stuff. The motive. Tell me, what was the defendant's motive, miss von Karma?"

Franziska: "..."

Quinton: "I'm sorry madame, but I cant hear you. Do please speak up."

Franziska: "We... could not determine a motive."

(Gallery begins making louder noises)

Judge: (Bangs gavel) "Order! Order! I will have order in this courtroom, or I will find those making these outbursts in contempt of court!"

Quinton: "This brings me to my final point: Suspects. There are a few people that seem suspicious now. Let's go over all the people related to this trial. We can obviously remove the judge, the defense, and the prosecution from the list of suspects. We can remove the defendant as well, obviously. That leaves this witness."

" **OBJECTION!"**

Franziska: "That is absurd! The police have confirmed this witness' alibi."

Quinton: "I'm aware of that."

Franziska: "Yet you accuse him anyway?"

Quinton: "I don't remember accusing this witness of anything. I was about to say something else before you interrupted me."

Franziska: "What?"

Quinton: "As I was saying, the only option left is the witness. However, he has an alibi. That means we are out of suspects, or are we?"

Franziska: "Of course not. The only suspect left is the defendant."

" **OBJECTION!"**

Quinton: "For the last time, miss von Karma, when I'm in the middle of an explanation, DON'T INTERRUPT ME!"

Franziska: (Flinches back.)

Quinton: "*Ahem* So, as I was saying, we do have another suspect."

Judge: "Who is this suspect?"

Quinton: "Why, the officer in charge of the crime scene, of course. The defense moves to indict officer Jackson Welling on the charge of murder."

(Gallery begins shouting)

Judge: (Bangs gavel multiple times) "ORDER! ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER IN THIS COURTROOM! Bailiff, remove anyone that makes a ruckus from this trial immediately!"

Franziska: "What an utterly foolish claim! I demand that the defense be held in contempt for his foolishness!"

Judge: "Prosecutor von Karma! Calm yourself, or I will remove you from this courtroom as well. (Whip) Sorry!"

Quinton: "I assert that a fair ruling cannot be given unless the officer gives his testimony."

Judge: (Nods) "I agree with the defense, therefore I will call a twenty minute recess for the witness to be prepared. Court is now in recess." (Bangs gavel)

LINE BREAK

 **12:00**

 **DEFENDANT'S LOBBY NO.3**

I sat next to Quinton and waited for the recess to end. I couldn't help but feel a bit useless. The only thing I did this entire trial was that one therapy session, and I was sure Quinton could have done that by himself anyway. I felt useless next to him in there. Yet he gave off an aura of such confidence that I couldn't help but be drawn to him. I looked over at him.

"You claimed to have needed my help, but I suspect you could have done everything by yourself." I said to him. He looked at me.

"Not true my friend. Your help has been indescribably helpful." He then smiled at his wordplay.

"How? You say that, but I don't see how that can be." I replied in exasperation. He smirked.

"Think about it. I can't do therapy with witnesses. I'm just observant and that's it. You, however, can cover for me in court when the need arises, like in that witness' testimony earlier. And you did get that useful evidence for us. That was really helpful."

Then he turned his head to look directly at me. "But there is one thing you do more that anything else that helps me out."

"And what is that?" I asked in response. He placed his head back where it was.

"You may already know this, but my life is dependent on trust. I've been so alone and been betrayed so many times that It is imperative that I have somebody sincere to trust. Somebody that trusts me as well. You trust me to do the right job, and I trust you to have my back while doing it. That more than anything else helps me to go through with this." I was surprised by everything he said. Not only with _what_ he said, but also with how he _felt_ while saying it. There was no fear, no sadness. There was calm acceptance, and mild joy in his words. Before I could ponder this any more, the bailiff called out that the recess was over. So, we stood up, and walked into the courtroom, ready to put this to rest at last.

LINE BREAK

 **12:20**

 **DISTRICT COURT-COURTROOM NO.3**

 _Everything is the same as it normally is._

Judge: (Bangs gavel) "Court is back in session for the trial of Trucy Wright. Prosecutor von Karma, is the witness ready?"

Franziska: "Yes. I now call Jackson Welling to the stand."

LINE BREAK

 _Everything is the same, except the officer is at the witness stand._

Franziska: "Witness state your name and occupation for the court."

Welling: "My name is Jackson Welling, police officer." (Looks over at Quinton) "Is this how it's going to be, then? After I helped you out, now you just stab me in the back?"

Franziska: "Testify to this court. Now."

Welling: "Fine."

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

 **I am innocent**

"You think I killed the victim? I have three good reasons why I'm totally innocent. Firstly, I was nowhere near the crime scene at the time of the crime. Secondly, I have no motive for murder. And finally, I don't even have any connection to 'The Wonder Bar' at all."

(Co-counsel)

Athena: "I'm sure you found something, but I can't see anything wrong."

Quinton: "Don't worry Athena, Trucy gets out of detention today. Trust me on that."

Judge: "Defense, you may begin your cross-examination."

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

 **I am innocent**

"You think I killed the victim? I have three good reasons why I'm totally innocent. Firstly, I was nowhere near the crime scene at the time of the crime."

" **OBJECTION!"**

Quinton: "I have a piece of evidence that states otherwise."

Welling: "What?"

Quinton: "It's something you yourself provided me with." (Takes out phone record) "This is a record of everyone who called the police station from 'The Wonder Bar' around the time of the murder. As you can clearly see, the witness' phone number is listed on this record."

Welling: "W-WHAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Judge: "Witness, explain this!"

Quinton: "Hang on, I have more evidence to incriminate this witness."

Franziska: "What?"

Quinton: "In the classic style of someone truly wanting the truth, I will destroy this testimony. The witness clearly stated that he had no connection to 'The Wonder Bar' at all. This is a lie."

Judge: "What do you mean?"

Quinton: (Places index and middle fingers on temple) "Think about it, your honor. The prosecution has stated that the witness is the officer in charge of the crime scene. If that is so, then not only does this witness have a connection to the crime scene (Slams desk) but he also is in the perfect position to stage this crime."

Franziska: "That's not evidence for anything."

Quinton: "For the final time, when I'm in the middle of an explanation DON'T INTERRUPT ME!"

Judge: "Yes sir!"

Quinton: "Now then, my final contradiction. The witness has stated that they had no motive for murder. That, as well is a lie."

Welling: "O-Oh yeah!? Then tell me this: What motive could I possibly have to commit MURDER!?"

Quinton: "I'll do you one better."

" **BEHOLD** **!"**

Quinton: (Pulls out Crime circle info) "This is information of a crime ring at large in the state. The victim knew something about this ring. Something very incriminating to their members, or rather, one member in particular."

Franziska: "Oh yeah? And who was this 'member'?"

Quinton: "Why, the witness himself of course."

Franziska: "Preposterous. You can't prove that."

Quinton: "Actually, I don't need to."

Franziska: "What!?"

Quinton: "I've already proven that the witness lied not once, but three times to this court. That makes him seem quite suspicious right now, doesn't it?"

Judge: "Yes indeed. Witness, what do you have to say for yourself."

Welling: "..." (Starts shaking) "..." (Shakes more violently) "..." (Begins spazzing) "..." (Starts foaming at the mouth) "You! I'll get you. Do yoU UndeRstaND!? I'lL Kill yOu For tHiS!"

Judge: "Bailiff, please escort the witness to the detention center."

(Bailiff walks up and escorts him out)

Judge: "Well, I think that puts an end to this trial. So, if there are no more objections, I shall now pronounce my verdict. This court finds the accused, Trucy Wright...

 **NOT GUILTY."**

(Confetti falls from the sky)

Judge: "Court is adjourned." (Bangs gavel)

LINE BREAK

 **1:15**

 **DEFENDANT'S LOBBY NO. 3**

"That was incredible!" Apollo cried. He came up and hugged me and Quinton. Trucy was beaming as well. Maya and Pearly were smiling, and Mr. Wright looked so proud.

"Well done Quinton." He said. Quinton nodded.

"Look, I hate to seem rude, but I have something I need to do. Go on and celebrate, I'll meet you guys at the agency later." And with that, he walked off.

"What's up with him?" Trucy asked me. I shrugged.

"I didn't hear anything. It must be something without an emotional reason."

I said. Trucy nodded.

"Well, whatever. Let's make sure he has a party to return to." We all laughed, and made our way to the Wright Anything Agency to celebrate Trucy's not guilty.

LINE BREAK

 **1:20**

 **CITY ROAD-SIDEWALK**

"Foolish Judge." I muttered as I walked down the street. I was furious at that fool of a Judge for foolishly granting a foolish verdict to those foolishly foolish fools. I was so wrapped up in my fury, that I failed to notice a person next to me until they spoke.

"You know, if I wanted to mug you, the deed would have been done already." I turned around, to see that foolish defense attorney step out from behind a street lamp.

"What do you want?" I asked. He smirked.

"Well, I don't want to listen to your hostility right now, that is certain." He leaned against the street lamp. "Truth be told, that's what I want to talk about."

"What do you mean?" He smirked again.

"You can't live a life full of hostility. Especially not when you don't get the guilty." I took a step back.

"How could you possibly-" He laughed and did that annoying gesture with his index and middle finger.

"Think about it. You just walked by me muttering 'stupid Judge' after he gave me a not guilty. It doesn't take to much to connect the dots."

"Hmph. Fine, and so what?" I replied. His smile widened. It almost reached his shades. "Hey, why do you have shades anyway?"

"I have a problem with my eyes." He said. "And as for your previous question, you should concern yourself with finding the truth."

"I didn't ask your opinion, fool." I replied, then I turned.

"And that's why I gave it. You've grown up on the goal of winning. Now, you have to realize the irony that if you think winning is the only thing that matters, you will never win." I turned back around.

"What!?" I cried. He was still smirking. I was getting really tempted to teach him manners with my whip.

"You heard me von Karma." He said. "If you concern yourself with a perfect record, you will always fail." I brought my arm back, ready to whip some sense into him, and he kept smiling. "You are about to whip me, because you know I'm right. You know, if you let me, I could be your friend."

"I have no need for such a foolish thing." I stated. Of that I was perfectly sure. Yet the insolent fool kept smiling.

"And therein lies your problem. You'll see, in time. If you ever need help, you can come to me, and I'll try." With that, he turned and began walking away. "Think about it."

LINE BREAK

 **AN: So, there you have it. Trucy's verdict. What do you all think? It would really help if I knew. That way I can make it better. Thanks. Also, could somebody, I don't care who, tell me if my rendition of the mood matrix was acceptable. If it wasn't, could you, whoever you are, please tell me how I can make it so, just in case I want to do it again later? Thank you so much for your understanding.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: So, now we can get to some more exciting stuff. Oh, and since I unintentionally gave Quinton a character trait, I suppose I should let you all know. When Quinton places his index and middle fingers on his temple, I am going to call it his 'signature pose', got it? I think that's all, so enjoy.**

LINE BREAK

 **9:15 PM**

 **WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY**

I was abut to head back to my room from my little excursion to get some food, when Maya and Trucy walked in front of me, blocking my way forward. I turned around, and I saw Athena walk out from behind a door, blocking my way back. I turned back to Maya as she began to speak.

"We need to talk." She said. I smirked at her choice of words.

"So, is this a thing now?" I asked. Trucy cracked a grin at that, but Maya was still deadly serious.

"We wouldn't need to keep doing this if you could just be open with us." Athena said from behind.

"Open?" I asked. "What do you mean?" This time, it was Trucy who spoke.

"She means, quit hiding stuff from us." She said bluntly. I smiled.

"Ah, so that's what it is. You think I'm hiding something from you." Maya and Trucy nodded in confirmation. I smirked. "So, now it makes sense."

"What do you mean by that?" Maya asked. I smirked again.

"You three aren't the most observant of the bunch here, save for Trucy. That means, there must be a reason you three are here confronting me, instead of Mr. Wright or Apollo. Now I know what it is."

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?" Athena asked with a cocky tone. My resulting smirk nearly split my face. I pointed at Trucy.

"You are going to try and perceive my nervous habits." She stepped back in surprise. The I pointed behind my back, to Athena. "She is going to try and discern any discord." Then I pointed to Maya. "Ah, but you. You are quite clever, aren't you, Mystic Maya." She leaned forward and grinned.

"So, what's my role? Get Sylf to talk to you?" She asked. I grinned and shook my head.

"You would like me to think that, but I know you have a different role. You are going to pay close attention to me, and see if any psyche-locks appear." Maya almost fell over in shock.

"How on earth could you possibly know that?" Maya cried. I did my signature pose.

"Think about it. Firstly, your wearing a magatama, which allows you to see psyche-locks. Secondly, that isn't even your magatama. It's Mr. Wright's. Lastly, that magatama is giving off a slight glow, which tells me it is charged with spiritual power. This all points to the fact that you're going to try and see any locks that I may have." Maya was stunned. So were Trucy and Athena. I sighed. "Regardless, if I have to, I'll 'testify' for all of you."

 **WITNESS TESTEMONY**

 **What I'm hiding**

"What makes you think I'm hiding something? I don't believe you have any prof of that, do you? Unless you can prove the possibility to me, you can't say that I'm hiding anything."

" **GOTCHA!"**

Trucy was standing with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Looks like I got you after all, Quinton." She said smugly. "Your left hand just twitched. That looks like a nervous habit to me." I started laughing. She suddenly looked a little less smug. "Why are you laughing?"

"So, you say my hand twitched?" I asked when I could finally speak. "Do you mean like this?" I held my hand up, and twitched it, just slight enough so only Trucy could see it. She stepped back in shock.

"N-No way! That's impossible!" She cried. "There is no way you can fake reactions!" I smirked.

"Ah, but now you'll never know." I said mysteriously. I then walked over to the wall and leaned against it in such a way that I could see both Maya and Athena.

"Next, I do believe I have told you about my condition, right Athena? The one where I need to trust somebody otherwise I start to flip my shit? This is really not helping me out there."

" **GOT IT!"**

Athena stood there with a smug grin on her face.

"This discord is quite suspicious." She said. "If you are about to 'flip your shit' as you so eloquently put it, then why are you happy?" I grinned.

"Because I love messing with people." I said. "It's not like I actually think you don't trust me. I mean, you haven't accused me of murder or anything like that. You're just worried, and I love messing with you like that." I walked so that I was standing in front of Maya, turning my back on a now sweating Athena.

"And then there were two. Are we just about done here? Have those psyche-locks showed up yet? I have stuff to do." Maya just stood there, staring at me in shock. I walked past her, and as I did, I patted her on the back.

"Better luck next time." Then I walked upstairs.

LINE BREAK

I was shocked. I had no idea that Quinton could fake his nervous reactions. I was so wrapped up in my surprise, that I didn't even notice Polly and Daddy walk up until one of them spoke.

"Any luck?" Polly asked. I slowly turned to look at him, still in a half-trance. I shook my head.

"It wasn't like anything I'd ever seen." I said. "He was able to fake his nervous reactions perfectly. It was indistinguishable from the actual thing."

"Yeah, and he was too happy. His other emotions couldn't pop out." Athena said, not nearly as shocked as I was. Maya walked up to Daddy and gave him back his magatama.

"No psyche-locks showed up, Nick. What does that mean?" She asked. She was almost as surprised as me. She collapsed into Daddy's arms. "I'm tired. Nick, help me up to my room." Daddy sighed.

"Fine. Come along." He then began to lead her upstairs. After a few minutes, Athena yawned.

"I think I'll go to bed as well." She said. "Later." with that, she went up the stairs. It was now just me and Polly, when I realized...

"Where's Pearly?" I asked, looking around for her.

"She already went up to bed." Polly said. I nodded.

"I may as well go up too then." I said. "I'll be in my room." I walked up the stairs, to find an empty hallway. As I walked past Quinton's room, I heard muffled shouting.

"I don't care about the cost, just have a reservation exactly three weeks from Friday! Yes, for two!" Then there was the sound of a phone being slammed. I distinctly heard a whispered "Idiots." come from inside. I was just about to walk on by, when the door opened. There stood Quinton in his 'casual attire' (Ruby shirt, black sweats, shades). He smiled when he saw me. "Ah, Trucy." He said. "Just the person I wanted to see." I raised my eyebrow.

"Why did you want to see me?" I asked. He leaned against the door-frame.

"I need to ask you a favor." He said.

LINE BREAK

 **?**

 **DETENTION CENTER**

Quinton sat on one side of the glass, while three glowing lights were the only thing visible on the other side.

"I thank you for taking the time to see me." Quinton said. "It really means a lot."

"Why did you want to visit me?" Asked a masculine voice. Quinton grinned.

"There are a good many reasons, my friend. Firstly, I wanted to meet you, secondly, I wanted to see if the rumors about you were true. Thirdly, I am here to offer you a preposition." The other person leaned forward, revealing an orange jumpsuit that obscured the prisoner's form.

"A preposition?" The figure asked. Quinton nodded.

"Yes." Then, he leaned down and picked up a pot and placed it on the table. "Would you like some coffee while we discuss it?"

LINE BREAK

 **AN: There, another chapter done. I really love writing this story, but I really hate that nobody has said anything about it (except for SkyiesTheLimit. You rule.). If you are able, please tell me what you think, and tell me what you think is about to happen. It would be awesome if you did. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I've had some problems and couldn't post anything. So here, just for you guys. Enjoy.**

LINE BREAK

 **11:15 A.M**

 **WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY**

I opened my eyes, to find myself in familiar surroundings. Athena was standing in front of me smiling.

"Nice to see you again Sylf." She said and I nodded.

"Likewise. So, what's going on?" I asked.

"Pearls is channeling you, because Maya and Mr. Wright are out on a case. Trucy and Apollo are out as well, and so is Quinton." She said.

"So, why am I here?" She looked over her shoulder, before answering.

"If you don't mind, I have some questions about Quinton." I was surprised.

"About Quinton? Why?"

"Well, ever since your last visit, Quinton has been hiding something from us. I  
was hoping you could tell me what t is." That made sense to me, so I nodded.

"Alright, ask away." I said. She smiled. "What's been bothering you?"

"Actually, I'm glad you asked me that, because there is something strange." She began playing with her earring. "So, Quinton is sort of a newbie at this defense lawyer stuff, right?"

"That's how I understand it, yes?" I said. She looked at me in a way I just knew meant trouble for me.

"Well, If he is a newbie at this, then why does he have as much experience as he does?" The question shocked me so much that I almost told her. I began to break out in a cold sweat.

"I-I have no idea. He was never that good before." Athena's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean 'before'?" _Shit, I said too much._

"W-Well, he always wanted to be a Defense Attorney, so he would practice with me. He was never very good." _Buy it, buy it, buy it._ Athena leaned forward.

"Why are you so nervous Sylf? Are you hiding something?" She asked slowly. I backed up, then an idea popped into my head.

"Well of course I'm nervous!" I cried. "You're looking at me like some kind of dog in heat." Her eyes widened and she stepped back.

"I was not!" I smirked. _Yes, I've got her now._

"Did too.!"

"Not."

"Did."

"Not."

"Did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." We were both silent after our argument, then we both began laughing. After we were done, Athena looked back at me.

"Seriously, do you have any clue what he may be hiding? Cause if you ask me, I think it has something to do with the courtroom."

"Why do you think that?" I asked her, even though I was sure I knew what she was going to say.

"Almost every time he's been in a courtroom, Quinton has felt fear. Extreme fear." She grew quiet for a moment, then she continued. "So, you truly have no idea why that is?" I shook my head.

"Sorry Athena. I have no idea." I said. She sighed.

"Alright. Sorry for calling you." She said.

"Not at all. I'm always here to help. Call me anytime." I said, and with that, I closed my eyes and left Pearl's body.

LINE BREAK

 **3:30 PM**

 **WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY**

I walked into the Agency after I had successfully defended another client from charges of arson, bagged the real culprit, and had a bite to eat. When I got there, I saw that everyone was waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I asked. Mr. Wright looked at me.

"Ah, Quinton, we've been waiting for you." He said as he gestured to a chair. Everybody else was already seated.

"Why?" I asked as I sat. Athena leaned forward.

"The time has come to tell us exactly what you've been hiding." She said. I laughed.

"Really? I thought we went over this already. I'm not hiding anything." I saw Mr. Wright open his mouth, and quickly carried on. "And even if I was, you would need evidence." I smirked. "And you don't have any evidence, do you? So, how can you prove that I'm hiding something?" It was then that Athena started laughing.

"I believe we do have something to prove you've been hiding something. It may not be evidence, but it's the next best thing: Testimony." I suddenly knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You didn't." Athena grinned.

"Oh, but I did. Sylf herself testified that you were hiding nothing at all. And guess what. There were tons of contradictions-"

"In her emotions." I finished. I quickly glanced over at Trucy. She noticed, and she shook her head slightly. I smiled. Apollo noticed.

"What was that just then?" He asked. I grinned.

"What was what?" I asked. He leaned forward.

"I saw that little byplay between you and Trucy. Is she in on whatever you're hiding?" I laughed and leaned back in my chair.

"Of course she is." I said. Everybody was completely silent, even Trucy herself. It was glorious. I did my signature pose. "Think about it. If Trucy wasn't an accomplice, then why would she have told me about your conversation with Sylf." Athena fell out of her chair.

"I don't understand." Said Maya. I smirked yet again.

"Then allow me to explain Mystic Maya. Athena spoke with Sylf about how I feel fear in the courtroom. She then told Trucy about her conversation, and Trucy told me so that I could prepare myself for a confrontation. I then entered here pretending that I was completely oblivious about Pearls channeling Sylf." Everyone was shocked, so I decided to drive the nail home. "And now I'll prove it. You asked Sylf why I have as much experience in defending people as I do if I'm still rather new at this, yes?" Athena, who was back in her chair nodded silently. "And let me guess, when she replied, she was nervous and/or afraid." Athena nodded again.

"But what does that all mean?" Pearls asked. I laughed.

"It means that from the start I knew we would reach this point. The point in which I tell you all my secret." This time, it was Trucy who spoke up.

"Really? What is it?" She asked excitedly. I waved a finger.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Not so fast. Where's the fun in simply blurting out an answer. One thing I despise is lack of insight, so here's the deal. Consider each of the following options about why I have so much experience: That I had a great teacher, That I'm not as new as I claim I am, or That I am a sort of prodigy. Figure out which one it is, and I'll spill. I'll be waiting in my room until you're done. When you figure it out, send somebody up to get me. Get it right I talk, get it wrong, you'll have to wait." And with that, I got up and went to my room.

LINE BREAK

 **3:55 P.M**

 **WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY**

After Quinton left, we were all silent in thought. Just then, Maya looked over at me.

"Well, I give up. What's the answer Trucy?" I was taken aback.

"What makes you think I know?" I exclaimed. Just then, daddy leaned forward.

"Well, you _were_ Quinton's accomplice just now. It makes sense that he would have told you." He said.

"Even if I did know, based on that logic, what makes you think I would tell you?" I asked them. Just then, Quinton showed up again.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow a spirit medium." He said. Pearls stood up and went with him. "Thanks a bunch Pearls." He said with a smile. Then, both of them left. As soon as they were out of earshot, everybody looked back at me. I sighed.

"Look, all he did was ask me to notify him if anybody channeled Sylf. That's it." Then, I slumped back in my chair.

"It's going to be really hard to pick a single answer." Athena said. "Quinton is very clever." Just then, Maya shot up in her seat.

"That's it!" She cried.

"What is?" Polly asked. "Have you figured it out?"

"What Athena said is the ticket." Maya said. "You're right, it's going to be hard to pick a _single answer_ , so why not pick more?" She then did Quinton's signature pose. "Think about it, when did Quinton ever actually say that we could only choose a single answer? He's had us thinking about only _one_ answer, when _multiple_ answers are true." I was grinning by the time she was done.

"If that's the case which ones?" Athena asked. I laughed.

"That's not the question we should be asking." I said. "The real question isn't _what are the correct answers_ , but rather _what are the reasons each answer would be correct_." I closed my eyes, in order to think things through.

(Close up of Trucy's head)

 **REVISUALIZATION**

 **THE CORRECT ANSWERS**

"Okay, so firstly, what would make it true that he was lying to us about how new he was?"

 **FEAR OF COURTROOMS**

 **KEEN INTELLECT**

 **LOADS OF EXPERIENCE**

 **COMMON SENCE**

 **...**

 **FEAR OF COURTROOMS**

"Quinton is scared of being in courtrooms, which means he must have been in one before, in order to gain a fear of them. So, he must have been lying to us about when his first case was. Next, what would make it true that he had an amazing teacher?"

 **KEEN INTELLECT**

 **OPTIMISTIC OUTLOOK**

 **LEGAL DEFENSE ATTORNEY**

 **SWEET OBJECTION**

…

 **LEGAL DEFENSE ATTORNEY**

"Quinton is a legal Defense Attorney, which means he must have been taught about law. Therefore, he had a mentor. Lastly, what would make it true that he is a legal prodigy?"

 **OPTIMISTIC OUTLOOK**

 **KEEN INTELLECT**

 **SWEET OBJECTION**

 **LOADS OF EXPERIENCE**

…

 **KEEN INTELLECT**

"Quinton is brilliant, I daresay a genius. So it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say that he could be a legal prodigy. But wait, that would mean...

 **ALL THE ANSWERS ARE CORRECT.**

(Close up of Trucy's head pulls back)

I opened my eyes to look out at everybody and gauge their reactions. Daddy was grinning, Polly was smirking, Athena was shocked, and Maya was smiling.

"Pretty impressive Trucy." Maya said. "Have you been paying attention to Nick's trials?" I nodded.

"Well duh. What else would I be watching while he's at work?" I asked. Just then, Athena stood up.

"Well, I should go and tell Quinton that we solved his little puzzle." She said, and with that, she left to get Quinton. I sighed. Finally, we can get to the bottom of this.

LINE BREAK

 **MEANWHILE**

 **WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY- QUINTON'S ROOM**

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was Quinton. I looked around, and we were in his room.

"Hmm. Let me see." I said. "You've called me after a relatively short amount of time has passed since my conversation with Athena. That leads me to believe that you got wind of it, and about what it was about. So, you called me in order to discuss the outcome of all this. Am I correct?" Quinton smirked that ridiculously amazing smirk of his, which told me I got it correct.

"Staying sharp I see." He said. "Spot on as always." The joking mood suddenly became serious.

"So, what do want to do?" I asked him. "I kept our little secret, though Athena was a problem." Just then, Quinton surprised me by taking my hands.

"Thank you Sylf. I've been meaning to tell you that for a long time. Thank you for everything you've done for me and everybody else." I could see tears trickling from behind his shades. I gently wiped them away, and he didn't cringe like he normally did. He suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked him. He walked over and sat down on his couch, and clutched his head in his hands.

"It's ridiculous." He said. "I'm eighteen years old, and I need to whine to my dead girlfriend about my problems. It's appalling." He took a deep breath, and let out a long, ragged sigh. "Thank you again for keeping this a secret. But I can't do it anymore. I can't deal with these emotions anymore. I can't deal with how every time I walk into a courtroom, I feel like I'm about to die. So, I've decided to tell them. All of it. But, this concerns you too, so it's up to you Sylf." When he was done, he looked up at me, waiting for my input. I smiled.

"Have I told you how adorable you are when you worry about others?" I asked, and he nodded. I went over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Well, It's nice to see you thinking about your own well-being for a change. Besides, I think they need to know. So, ultimately, the decision is yours. But if you decide not to tell them, then you can vent to me anytime. I'm always listening, I promise." Then I suddenly kissed him on the top of his head. He looked up at me, and I smiled. He smiled back at me, even though he was still crying.

"Goodbye Sylf. I'll miss you. I always will." He said. I hugged him one last time.

"Don't mention it." I whispered in his ear as I left Pearls' body.

LINE BREAK

 **4:25 PM**

 **WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY- RESIDENT HALLWAY**

I was right outside Quinton's room, when I heard Pearls' voice.

"Are you OK Quinton?" She asked. I, about to knock on the door, paused and listened.

"Yeah, I'm fine Pearls. It shouldn't be to long until Trucy or Athena figure out my little puzzle." It was just then that I knocked on the door. "In fact, that must be Athena now. Let's go Pearls, I've got some explaining to do." I stepped back, and a few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Quinton and Pearls.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Nobody else knocks the way you do." He said. "So, what is the correct answer?"

"All of them." I said. Then I grinned. "Clever Quinton. Very clever." He smiled at the complement.

"Thank you. And congratulations." Then he walked past me, towards the stairs. "You coming?" He asked.

LINE BREAK

 **4:35**

 **WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY**

The suspense was killing me. Athena had left ten minutes ago, and hadn't yet returned with Quinton. I was just about to go and see what was taking them so long, when Athena, Quinton, and Pearl showed up. Athena and Pearls took their seats, while Quinton remained standing. All of us focused on Quinton, giving him our undivided attention.

"All right Quinton, what's this all about?" Daddy asked. Quinton smirked and did his signature pose.

"Think about it. Think about all the clues that you've recovered about me. You should have enough to piece together an explanation. I told you about Sylf, You've spoken to her, you know I feel fear in courtrooms, you know I'm an experienced Attorney, you figured out I had a teacher, and you know about my ability. All of it points to one point, one event. All of it points to the darkest event in my life. Can you guess what event that was?"

"The plane crash." Polly said. Quinton nodded.

"But what does that have to do with your fear of courtrooms?" Maya asked. Quinton chuckled a little bit.

"Because we weren't in the plane when it crashed."

LINE BREAK

 **AN: That's it. The start of Quinton's explanation. How many of you have been waiting for this? If you think you've pieced together exactly what happened, tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello again. Time to finish up Quinton's explanation. I hope you enjoy. Also, this chapter is going to be kind of short, and I deeply apologize.**

LINE BREAK

 **4:37 PM**

 **WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY**

We were stunned. The implications of what we just heard were enormous.

"What?" I asked. Quinton smiled.

"We weren't in the plane when it crashed." He repeated.

"Then where were you?" Nick asked.

"Let's start at the beginning." Quinton said. He began pacing. "I graduated from Themis Legal Academy at age fifteen, three years ahead of my class. Due to my excellent academic records, I was even able to go straight to internship. I was accepted into working for a law firm in New York, where Sylf had just become a full-fledged lawyer. As her first real assignment, she was to mentor me until such time as I proved I could hold my own. Our relationship grew from there. A year later, we began dating. A year ago, Sylf and I were taking a rather unusual case (the details of which are now irrelevant). That was to be my graduation case. Just as we were to be given our 'Not Guilty' verdict, there was a droning noise. That was when a plane crashed through the ceiling. I woke up in a hospital bed seven months later, among a handful of other survivors. Sylf wasn't one of them. It was labeled the QI-3 incident." The silence after that explanation was even longer than the first one.

"So... a plane crashed _into_ a courthouse?" Trucy asked. Quinton nodded. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Quinton looked at his wrist, even though he wore no watch.

"Oh, look at the time. I've just remembered that I have another appointment." He exclaimed. He walked swiftly to the door. "See ya."

LINE BREAK

 **5:00 PM**

 **DETENTION CENTER**

I sat in front of the window, and in front of me sat a woman. She was pretty, I suppose, but not my type.

"Everything is ready. You're the last piece left." I said. "Are you ready for this?" She nodded.

"I can't wait." She said. "Thank you so much for all of this." I shook my head.

"Not at all." I replied.

LINE BREAK

 **5:00 PM**

 **WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY**

I was speechless. Just before Quinton rushed out, something unbelievable had happened: Five psyche-locks appeared around him, but they weren't any ordinary psyche-locks. They were surrounded by dark purple auras, which I had never seen before. I was shaken from my shock (literally) by Maya.

"Earth to Nick." She called into my ear. "Heloooooooooo."

"What?" I replied.

"Are you alright? You seemed kind of dazed." She pointed out. I told her (and by extension, everybody else) what I had seen. Nobody quite knew what to make of it, until Pearls spoke up.

"Wait a minute, I've read about this." She said. Just then, she ran upstairs. She returned a few minutes later holding a large black book.

"Um, Pearls? What is that?" I asked, pointing to the book. She placed it on the nearest table, and immediately began to shift through the pages.

"It's the Khura'inist Codex." She said as she flipped through the book. "It details everything about Kurain and our culture." Suddenly, she stopped on a page with a black magatama. "Aha, here it is. 'Even though one can see the locks people place on themselves, the magatama can show much deeper depths, in the forms of auras. The presence of an aura shows awareness of the locks, and it's strength is representative of its envelopment of the locks and how many locks display it.' Well, Mr. Nick?" She directed the last bit to me.

"Each lock was completely enveloped." I testified. Pearls nodded and found the accurate information.

"Alright, here it is. 'Presence on each lock shows total awareness of all psychological inhibitions. Complete envelopment of the lock reveals that the lock was constructed artificially.'" We were all stunned.

"Constructed artificially?" Trucy asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means that Quinton created those locks on purpose, in order to bury something out of sight." Pearls said. "But the really interesting stuff comes next. 'The color of the aura can then be used to determine why or how the aura exists in the first place.' Alright, if it's purple then... ah. 'Should the aura appear to be a dark purple or blue, immediate action must be taken. This shows an excessive negative influence on or from the person in question. Prolonged exposure can lead to the development of extra personalities, a physical and mental warping, or a complete psychological breakdown.'"

"That doesn't sound good." Apollo said. Athena smacked him.

"Oh really?" She said sarcastically. "And what makes you say that?"

"Well, you're the genius psychologist." He retaliated. "What should we do about it?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "But we had better do something fast, before the person we know is gone forever."

LINE BREAK

 **AN: Well, that was interesting, don't you think? What's gonna happen to Quinton? To be continued.**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: I've had fun writing this fanfiction, and it's been a rewarding process, but the end is near. It's not this chapter, but it's incoming. In the meantime, enjoy.**

LINE BREAK

 **12:05 PM**

 **WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY**

It's Christmas day, and the entire agency was present. Mr. Wright and Maya had set up the tree a few days ago, and now there was a huge pile of brightly wrapped presents underneath it. Apollo and Trucy were off to the side drinking eggnog, Mr. Wright was trying to hold back Maya from tearing into her presents, while Pearly fawned over the scene. Quinton was leaning against the window with his arms crossed. I was convinced that Christmastime would soothe his troubled psyche, but I was beginning to have my doubts.

"Alright. Fine." Mr. Wright called. We all turned our attention to him. "We'll hand out presents now. Gather round, everybody." I smiled, and Maya let out a small squeal.

"You first Quinton." I said when we had all gathered around the tree. He shook his head.

"Not a chance." He said. "They aren't ready yet. Trucy can go first." We all agreed, though I could hear a prominent confusion coming from everybody (save for Quinton). We spent the next few hours handing out and opening presents. Maya gave everybody a magatama of their favorite color (green for Trucy and ruby red for Quinton), Mr. Wright gave everybody a sweater with their favorite saying stitched along the front ('Got It!' for me, 'Objection' for Quinton and Trucy, 'Gotcha' for Apollo, and 'Zvarri' for Pearly and Maya), Trucy gave everybody a 'mystery box', in which we found various presents (Quinton got a set of Greek drama masks, I got a cute little top hat and cape, Apollo got a punching bag in the shape of prosecutor Gavin, Mr. Wright got a coffee mug hat read 'World's greatest dad', Pearly got a baton with pink ribbons at the ends, and Maya got a large plushy hamburger), Apollo gave everybody headphones and MP3 players, Pearly made everybody a stuffed toy of their favorite animal (Mr. Wright got a Dragon **:)** , Apollo got an Ox, Trucy got a rabbit, Maya got a large butterfly, I got an elephant, and Quinton got a tree frog), and I gave everybody a movie ('The Steel Samurai vs The Plumed Punisher' for Pearly and Maya, 'The Corpse Bride' for Mr. Wright, 'Ella Enchanted' for Trucy, 'Angry Birds' for Apollo, and 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' for Quinton). After all the presents had been opened, we turned to Quinton.

"Well Quinton?" Maya questioned. "Where are your presents?" Quinton frowned and looked out the window.

"That's a good question." He said. "They should have been here by now." He sighed. "Well, it's a little early, but I suppose I can give Athena, Apollo, and Trucy their presents now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of papers. "Trucy first." He said as he handed her a photograph of the singer Lamoire.

"What's this?" She asked as she took it from him.

"A picture of your mother." Quinton replied. "She apologized for being unable to show up today, but she's busy overseas. She'll come to see you when she finishes." Trucy was speechless, staring at the photo silently. Seeing that she wasn't going to respond, Quinton went on. "My present to you, Apollo, is a bit more substantial. I also have a picture of your mother, but Trucy is holding it right now." It took everybody a moment to process what he had just said, but when they did, the reaction was immediate and emotional. Apollo and Trucy stared at each other for a second, before looking at Quinton for confirmation. He nodded with a smile. "Also, I have here a picture of your dad Apollo. I regret to inform you that I don't know his name. This picture was all I could find." Quinton handed him a picture of a man in a red suit playing a guitar at a pub. Apollo and Trucy were frozen, trying to comprehend what had been revealed to them. That was when Quinton turned to me, and handed me a pair of papers. I expected to look down and see my mom or something, but instead I saw an identical pair of very fancy-looking invitations. "Sorry Athena, no familly photos for you." He said. "Instead, you get to go on a date with Apollo." It was my turn to be shocked, and Apollo was shaken out of his trance by what he heard. Before either of us could respond, we heard a car door slam. Quinton grinned. "Ah, finally. Excuse me for a moment." With that, he left us to ourselves.

LINE BREAK

When I returned to the room, everybody was silent, in the same places I had left them. I now had their undivided attention, and I grinned. "Apollo, Athena. You two need to get going. Outside, you'll find a taxi. I've already told the driver where to go. Just tell him your names and he'll do the rest." With that, I ushered them out of the agency. Turning back to the others, I was met by many confused faces. "Next, we'll do Mr. Wright." I said, waving behind me. A second later, a pretty young woman walked into the room. Mr. Wright's eyes got all wide when he saw her, and he made a choking noise.

"Marry Christmas, Feenie." Said Iris Fey. "It's been awhile." She went to stand next to him, and I motioned to a second person behind me.

"Next is you two." I said, pointing to Pearl and Maya. Then, there was heavy footsteps behind me, and the smell of coffee permeated the air.

"Long time, no see, Trite." Former Prosecutor Godot said dramatically. "You too, Maya."

"Maybe you have questions, maybe you don't." I said . "If you do, you'll have to wait. See ya." And, leaving them like that, I sprinted out of the agency.

LINE BREAK

 **1:30 PM**

 **PROSECUTOR OFFICE**

I had been summoned to Miles' office, and I was on my way. I passed nobody in the halls, but I thought nothing of it, as I had reached my destination. I knocked, and Miles told me to enter. As I opened to the door, I suddenly felt like somebody was watching me. I shook my head free of the feeling and walked in. The instant I entered the room, I felt a pain on the side of my head, and my vision went black.

"Sweet dreams, Franziska." I heard somebody say, before I lost consciousness.

LINE BREAK

 **1:45 PM**

 **?**

When I woke up, I was tied to a chair, and I was blindfolded.

"Good afternoon, sunshine." Came a masculine voice. "How did you sleep?" I strained against the ropes, but then I was slapped hard across the face. "None of that."

"What do you want?" I asked, and my captor began to laugh.

"Nothing with you personally." He said. "You aren't worth much anyway." I was beginning to feel angry, and I wished I had my whip. Just then, I heard a door open and shut, followed by a low whispering voice (I couldn't hear the words). Immediately, I heard a chair crash over. "Sorry, madame von Karma, but I have other matters to attend to." With that, I heard the door open again, followed by a slam shut.

LINE BREAK

 **5:25 PM**

 **WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY**

I walked into the agency, returning from my outing. The moment I did, I was beset upon by Maya, Trucy, Athena, and Pearls. I held up my hands, to stall their inquisition.

"Everything will be revealed." I promised. "In my room, you'll find precisely the amount of chairs needed to seat all of you. Up you go. I need some food." Then I went to the kitchen, for I was really hungry.

LINE BREAK

All of us were seated in chairs around a medium sized table in Quinton's room. On the table was the most baffling poster I had ever seen. There was a large O drawn on it, and pictures along the cardinal points of the O. At the northern point was a picture of Athena, next to a picture of Trucy. At the south point was picture of Apollo, and red strings connected it to the pictures of Athena and Trucy. At the westernmost point was a picture of Mystic Maya above a picture of Mr. Nick. The red strings connected Mystic Maya's picture to a picture of Mr. Godot at the northeast point, as well as to a picture of me at the western point. Mr. Nick was connected to me and Trucy. There was a picture of Lamoire in the southwest point, to which Trucy was connected, and there was a picture of Apollo's father, to which he was connected. Just then, Quinton walked in with some more pictures and red string. He got to work immediately, without a word. After a few minutes, he was done, and the poster was even more bizarre: On the string connecting Athena and Apollo was a picture of them kissing in a restaurant booth which was then connected to Lamoire, Apollo's Dad, Mr. Nick, and Trucy. On the string between Mr. Nick and me was a picture of Sister Iris, which was connected to Mr. Godot.

"It's called an Astral Cipher." Quinton suddenly said. "Pictures are placed at each of the main cardinal points and the medial points between them. The relations and connections between two of the pictures are represented by lines between them. Once all the pictures have been placed and the connections have all been made, you circle every place where the lines intersect, and from there you can deduce a letter. A quasar cipher is when you use a series of astral ciphers to create a sentence."

"So... what does it say?" Mystic Maya asked. Quinton shrugged.

"Don't know, it's not complete." He said pointing to the northwest point, where there was no picture. "I need one more picture to complete the cipher, but getting it is the problem."

"Why?" I asked. Quinton let out a small laugh.

"Because it's Franziska's." He said.

"von Karma?" Mr. Nick asked, in which Quinton nodded in reply.

"Is this why you called us here?" Athena asked. Quinton turned to look at her, saw her sitting next to Apollo, and smirked. Then, he snapped back to his astral cipher.

"Yeah. See, for generations, my family has seen quasar ciphers in their dreams." Quinton explained. "You probably won't believe me, and I don't really care. Anyway, A very particular quasar cipher had been visiting my dreams ever since I graduated from law school. I can't decipher it until I have the full message. That's what these are." He waved his hand around, and only then did I notice that there were similar posters all over the walls. "Once I finish this cipher, the entire message will be complete." He reached under the table and pulled out a small red book. "That's the reason I did all of this for you: It follows the cipher." He flipped through the book, until he came to a page near the end. He pulled a pencil out from under the table as well, and began writing in the book. "Anyway, that's it. Now, out. I have planning to do." And just like that, we were thrown out of the room.

LINE BREAK

 **AN: Do you feel like something's different about Quinton? Is he still hiding something? What will come of this new reveal? Find out next week on: Ace attorney: Era of Emotions. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: The time has come to begin the final trial of this story. Let's see where this goes.**

LINE BREAK

 **12:00 PM**

 **DISTRICT COURT- DEFENDANT LOBBY NO. 3**

I sat on the couch, frantically reviewing the evidence at hand. No matter how much I looked, I couldn't find a way out of this. At roughly 10:00 last night, a man was shot dead, and Apollo was 'caught red-handed'. Naturally, I took his case, but all the evidence adds up.

 **Court Record: Autopsy Report: The victim's name was Mike McDouhgon. Was killed by a single shot to the head. Death was instantaneous. The time of death: between 9:30 and 10:00 PM.**

 **Gun: The murder weapon. The clip is empty. Possesses the Apollo's fingerprints.**

 **Bullet: Was found in the victim's brain. The ballistic markings match that of the gun Apollo was found holding.**

 **Police Statement: As stated by the first person to discover the crime scene (who wishes to remain anonymous), 'The only ones there were the victim dead, and the defendant holding a smoking gun.'**

"Mr. Wright?" Athena said. I turned to look at her, to see that she was breaking into a cold sweat. "Is everything going to be alright?" I wanted to tell her that it would, but I felt like it would be a lie.

"Wright." A familiar voice said. I turned around, to see my best friend Miles Edgeworth.

"Hello Edgeworth." I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmph. All other prosecutors are busy, and Franziska's missing." He said. "So, I'm here to prosecute Mr. Justice's case." Oh boy, things just got a lot more complicated.

"Mr. Wright, what's going on?" Quinton asked, running up to us. "I just woke up to Maya's call. Apollo's been arrested?"

"Yes." I said. "But don't worry, Athena and I will get him acquitted." Quinton nodded.

"Alright, I'll be in the gallery. Good luck." He said, before walking off. Just then, the bailiff walked up.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth, Defense, please enter the courtroom at this time. The trial is about to begin."

LINE BREAK

 _At the defense bench stood Phoenix Wright and his co-council Athena Cykes. On the other side of the courtroom, Miles Edgeworth stood, ready to go._

Judge: **Bangs gavel.** "Court is now in session for the trial of Apollo Justice." **Looks at the defense severely**. "I trust the defense is ready."

Phoenix: **Nods, sweating**. "Y-yes Your Honor. The defense is ready."

Edgeworth: "The prosecution is also ready."

Judge: **Nods**. "Very well. Prosecutor Edgeworth, your opening statement, if you please."

Edgeworth: "At approximately 10:00 PM last night, the victim was shot in the head and killed. It is the prosecution's belief that the defendant was the one who killed him. We have witnesses, as well as decisive evidence."

Phoenix: "What about a motive?"

Edgeworth: "It is true that we could not determine a motive." **Shrugs**. "However, it is conclusive that the defendant is the murderer. And to prove it, I would like to call my first witness."

Judge: **Nods**. "Very well. I trust the defense has no objections."

Phoenix: "None, Your Honor."

Judge: "Then let the witness take the stand." **Bangs gavel**.

LINE BREAK

 _The witness is Detective Gumshoe, who now stands at the witness stand. Everything else is the same._

Judge: "Witness, please state your name and occupation."

Gumshoe: "Detective Dick gumshoe, pal." **Looks at Phoenix**. "Hey, pal. Been awhile."

Phoenix: "Y-yeah."

Judge: "Witness, your testimony, if you please."

Gumshoe: "You got it pal."

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

Gumshoe: "At about 9:30 PM last night, we got a call from an anonymous source. When we arrived at the scene, we found the crime scene. It was just as Mr. Edgeworth said: The victim was already dead and the defendant was standing there holding the smoking gun."

Judge: **shakes head** "Well, that certainly seems like conclusive testimony. Defense, you may begin your cross-examination."

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

 **(Phoenix and Edgeworth glare at each other)**

Gumshoe: "At about 9:30 PM last night, we got a call from an anonymous source."

 **HOLD IT!**

Phoenix: "What was the call about?"

 **OBJECTION!**

Edgeworth: "Wright! What a stupid question. The call was obviously a report of the crime."

Phoenix: "Oh, right."

Judge: **sigh** "Witness, please return to your testimony."

Gumshoe: "When we arrived on the scene, we found the crime scene."

 **HOLD IT!**

Phoenix: "Could you describe the crime scene?"

Gumshoe: "It was just as Mr. Edgeworth said: The victim was already dead and the defendant was standing there holding the smoking gun."

Edgeworth: **shrugs** "There. Conclusive testimony. Are you satisfied, Wright?"

Phoenix: **sweating** "I-i, I mean t-that is, uhh..."

Athena: "Boss, I think I've got something."

Phoenix: "What is it Athena?"

Athena: **fiddling with her earring** "Well, the police got a call at 9:30, right?"

Phoenix: "Yeah. Oh yeeeeeeah."

Judge: "Does the defense have something to say?"

Phoenix: **nods** "Detective Gumshoe, the police got a call at 9:30, correct?"

Gumshoe: "That's right, pal."

Phoenix: "If that's the case, then you couldn't have seen the scene as you've described."

Gumshoe: "What? Why not?"

Edgeworth: **flinches** "You... gah."

Phoenix: **nods** "Exactly. By the time the police arrived, the culprit would have escaped by then."

Edgeworth: "But then, why would the call have come in at 9:30?"

Phoenix: "That's the exact question we need to answer, don't you think? After all, whoever made that call must have called before the crime even took place. That means that hey knew about the crime beforehand."

Judge: "But, who made the call? They remained anonymous."

Edgeworth: "The prosecution has no information at this time."

Judge: "Hmm. I find it impossible to issue a verdict under the circumstances. Therefore, I will suspend these proceedings until tomorrow. Defense, prosecution, use this time to investigate the matter of the caller. This court is adjourned." **bangs gavel**

LINE BREAK

 **1:30 PM**

 **DISTRICT COURT-DEFENDANT LOBBY NO. 3**

"Thank you Athena." I said. "I don't know what I could have done if you hadn't pointed that contradiction out to me." She blushed and began stroking her hair.

"It was nothing, Boss." She replied. Then, Apollo walked up.

"You guys seem to be holding up alright." He said. He turned to Athena. "Nice job Athena."

"Thank you." She said with slight smugness. That was when we noticed Quinton, Maya, Pearls, Trucy, and Godot. They were in an animated conversation, until they saw us.

"Polly, are you alright?" Trucy asked, hugging her brother. Apollo, startled at first, hugged her back.

"I'm fine." He replied. "Don't worry, Mr. Wright and Athena can do this." Quinton chuckled.

"Rethink your head count, Apollo." He said. "You've got me too. I can get you info on that source, easy." He saluted us with a grin. "Now, If you'll excuse me, I have some evidence to find."

LINE BREAK

 **AN: Well, that's the end of this chapter. What do you guys think? If you can spare the time and words, please let me know your thoughts. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: So, I decided to skip the investigation, as I have no clue how to go about the process of collecting the evidence, and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer than necessary.**

LINE BREAK

 **12:00 PM**

 **?**

I woke from my uncomfortable nap, to find myself still tied up and blindfolded. I felt weak and hungry, and I was really thirsty.

"You awake yet?" The same voice from earlier asked.

"What do you want with me?" I asked again. My captor chuckled.

"You wanna know so badly? Alright, fine, but take care not to lose your lunch. It doesn't look like you can spare the nutrients." He apparently found that foolish joke absurdly funny, for he was overcome by a hysterical fit of laughter. When he finally ceased his foolish laughter, he began to tell me what I wanted to know. "You're my contingency plan, just in case things don't work out the way I plan in this murder trial." I recoiled in my chair.

"You're going to use me as a hostage?" I replied incredulously. I heard a clapping.

"Very good Franziska." He cheered in a falsely encouraging voice. "You _can_ think for yourself."

"Sohn einer Hündin!" I shouted in anger. "You won't get away with this!"

"I love it when people say that in the movies, because then you know that the end is near." I heard the scraping of a chair, and the opening of a door. "Well, It's been fun, Fraulein, but I have a trial to get to." With that, the door closed.

LINE BREAK

 **12:00 PM**

 **DISTRICT COURT-COURTROOM NO. 3**

 _Everybody is at their correct positions, but Edgeworth looks like he's seen a ghost. Phoenix and Athena seem pretty confident._

 **COURT RECORD: Autopsy Report: The victim's name was Mike McDouhgon. Was killed by a single shot to the head. Death was instantaneous. The time of death: between 9:30 and 10:00 PM.**

 **Gun: The murder weapon. The clip is empty. Possesses the Apollo's fingerprints.**

 **Bullet: Was found in the victim's brain. The ballistic markings match that of the gun Apollo was found holding.**

 **Police Statement: As stated by the first person to discover the crime scene (who wishes to remain anonymous), 'The only ones there were the victim dead, and the defendant holding a smoking gun.'**

 **Noise Report: Between 9:30 and 10:00 PM, three gunshots were reported to have been heard by a witness.**

 **StreetCam Video: Shows two men walking toward the murder scene. Neither of their faces are shown. A couple of minutes later, two more men are seen running in the same direction. One of them is Apollo.**

Judge: **bangs gavel** "Court will now reconvene for the trial of Apollo Justice. I trust the defense and prosecution are both ready?"

Phoenix: **nods** "Yes, your Honor."

Edgeworth: "..."

Judge: "Mr. Edgeworth? Is the prosecution ready?"

Edgeworth: "Hmm? Oh, yes, quite so , Your Honor."

Judge: "Is something the matter, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth: "Yes yes. I'm simply a little tired. That is all."

Judge: **nods** "Very well. Then you may call your first witness."

Edgeworth: "The prosecution would like to call Mr. Justice to the stand."

Judge: "The defendant? But why?"

Edgeworth: "During the course of yesterday's investigation, I came to be in possession of a very definitive piece of evidence. Mr. Justice will help this court to verify it's meaning."

Judge: **nods** "Very well. I trust there are no objections Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix: **shakes head** "None at all."

Athena: "This could be the break we've been needing, boss."

Phoenix: "Yeah, but we can't let our guard down."

 _Apollo is escorted to the witness stand by a bailiff._

Judge: "Witness, your name and occupation, please."

Apollo: "Apollo Justice, ace attorney."

Edgeworth: "Mr. Justice, you are, of course, aware of this video, are you not?" **plays video**

Apollo: "I believe so."

Edgeworth: "Then please testify as to what is shown therein."

 **WITNESS TESTIMONY**

 **The context of the crime**

Apollo: "I was out late at night for a walk, to ease my mind off of some things. Along the way, I met Quinton. We talked for a bit, and then we heard a gunshot. We ran for the source, and when we arrived, we found the victim dead. The other man was swimming away through the harbor. Quinton took off after him, and I don't recall much after that."

Athena: "I don't understand. Why didn't he tell us this before?"

Phoenix: "Well, where was his evidence? It doesn't matter much if we believe him, If we can't prove it in court."

Athena: "I guess you're right. But still, he should have told us."

Judge: "Defense, you may begin your Cross-examination."

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

 **(Phoenix and Edgeworth glare at each other)**

Apollo: "I was out late at night for a walk, to ease my mind off of some things."

 **HOLD IT!**

Phoenix: "What kinds of things, Apollo?"

Apollo: "You should know, Mr. Wright. You were there when I was reunited with my family."

Phoenix: "Oh, right."

Judge: "Ahem. If you would return to your testimony, Mr. Justice."

Apollo: "Along the way, I met Quinton."

 **HOLD IT!**

Phoenix: "Quinton Page? Our friend Quinton?"

Apollo: "Yeah. I thought it was strange too, but he was just standing there, looking out over the water. It was like he was expecting me."

Edgeworth: "That has no bearing in this case. I request that the witness return to his testimony."

Judge: **nods** "Mr. Justice, please refrain from unnecessary testimony."

Apollo: "Sorry." **clears throat** "We talked for a bit, and then we heard a gunshot."

 **OBJECTION!**

Phoenix: "Apollo, you have testified that you heard a single gunshot, correct?"

Apollo: "Yes. That is correct. Something wrong?"

Phoenix: "There certainly is. If things happened the way you say that they do, then this piece of evidence wouldn't exist."

 **TAKE THAT!**

Phoenix: **Presents the Noise Report**

Judge: "The Noise Report?"

Phoenix: **nods** "Yes, Your Honor. This report states that there were three gunshots fired during the crime. This is a huge inconsistency."

 **OBJECTION!**

Edgeworth: "The gun has already been examined, Wright. It was in fact fired three times."

Phoenix: "Exactly. So, what's the deal Apollo?"

Apollo: **surprised pose** "But that's how it happened. I swear it. Only one gunshot was fired."

Phoenix: "It seems we have a difference of opinion. So, to get to the bottom of this, I would like to call Quinton to the stand."

Judge: "Hmm. Any objections, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth: **shakes head** "None, Your Honor."

Judge: "Then, court will take a short recess while the witness is prepared." **bangs gavel**

LINE BREAK

 **1:00 PM**

 **DISTRICT COURT-DEFENDANT LOBBEY NO. 3**

I was pacing, whilst Athena and Apollo sat on the couch in front of me. I was thinking over all of the implications of what we were beginning to discover. We were all silent as I began to think.

 **REVISUALIZATION**

 **THE ENDGAME**

"If Apollo is not mistaken in his testimony, then this piece of evidence is a forgery."

 **NOISE REPORT**

 **GUN**

 **AUTOPSY**

 **STREETCAM VIDEO**

…

 **NOISE REPORT**

"If the gun was only fired once, then three shots couldn't have been heard. But wait, that would mean that another piece of evidence is a forgery."

 **AUTOPSY**

 **STREETCAM VIDEO**

 **GUN**

…

 **GUN**

"If the gun was only fired once, then why are there three bullets missing?"

 **REMOVE BULLETS**

 **SHOOT INTO WATER**

 **PREVIOUSLY USED GUN**

 **FAULTY CARTRAGE**

…

 **SHOOT INTO WATER**

"If the gun was only fired once, but three bullets were missing, then perhaps the gun was emptied beforehand into the water. The Noise Report wouldn't have included those shots. Also, the evidence would be completely swept away on the tide. But what does this all mean?"

 **THE MURDERER MUST BE CLOSE AT HAND**

 **THE MURDER WAS PLANNED**

 **THE GUN WAS A FAKE**

 **THE WATER IS THE CRUCIAL EVIDENCE**

…

 **THE MURDERER MUST BE CLOSE AT HAND**

"In order to forge the Noise Report, the murderer must have been close at hand before the murder, in order to call the cops and have them arrive at the time they did."

As I put the pieces together, I began to entertain a different theory. As this theory began to gain more ground in my mind, I turned to Apollo. "Apollo, why didn't you tell us about meeting Quinton the night of the crime?" Despite my best intentions, my theory was pretty much confirmed by Apollo's answer.

"Because Quinton told me to."

 **AN: Think you can figure this case out? Well, I have a contest (if you want to call it that) starting now. From the time this chapter goes up, to the time until the next one goes up, anybody who reviews on any of the chapters will be eligible to adopt this story for a sequel. Allow me to clarify: I will finish this story, and it will have a concrete ending. However, I will, under no circumstance whatsoever, make a sequel or alternate ending. Therefore, If anybody wishes to write a sequel to this story themselves, this contest will decide who gets to do that. The winner will then PM me with their ideas for a sequel, and I will tell them the stipulations. If we are both in agreement, then the sequel belongs to you. Also, if you don't want to enter the contest, the just tell me in your review, if that isn't to much trouble. Thank you.**


End file.
